A Different Father
by genhoss
Summary: It seemed that Nodoka was not as traditional as she seems. what will happen as ranma discovers his true hieritage. ranmadbz x over
1. Chapter 1

Thus is an alternate universe of the Ranma timeline as well as the dbz one. I decided to write this because I am getting frustrated with my other fics the wording just seems wrong to me I have rewrote chapter 7 of reconstructing oneself three times and I just deleted it again, I am twenty percent done with making a difference. Prince of Avalon is about done but I am not satisfied with it either. Redefining honor has only a thousand words so far. I guess I just keep fic hopping, eventually I will get one done, if anyone has any preferences to the priority that I work on them let me know and I will take it into consideration. As always reviews are most welcome and I really do not mind flames either, some of the things that people write are just too entertaining. I do not own DBZ or Ranma ½, they belong to whomever owns them. Oh warning non-fiancée match up, I figure if you are going to make a cross over why us one of the same characters when you can use someone else, although I will be creating a character for this one.

-----------------------------------------------

Nodoka Himura was a young woman, only sixteen years old, currently she had transversed the countryside for the past few days trying to prolong her fate. Before she was born her father had arranged a marriage for her to one Genma Saotome. The reason why she was gallivanting in the country was to gather her thoughts on the issue. She had met the man, whom was six years her senior and found him lacking in many things. He was rude, crude, ill mannered, sexist beyond belief and balding. She could look past several issues but sexism and balding were very difficult to get past. Her father had told her that it was her duty to marry Genma because their family honor was at stake; her response was to run off into her room and lock her door. She waited until the middle of the night before she carefully crept out of the house carrying a small bag with her.

---------------------------------------------

Bardock was having a bad day, his space pod was malfunctioning and his former team had been massacred by orders from Frieeza. He was injured and on his way back home to warn his king about Frieeza's betrayal. Unfortunately, his navigational systems went on the fritz and he found himself going towards a class m planet. Growling in annoyance he switched over to manual controls so his pod would not be too damaged by entering the planets atmosphere.

------------------------------------------ With Nodoka ----

Nodoka sat silently in front of a small campfire starring up at the stars, wishing for divine intervention. As her gaze swept across the heavens, she took notice of what looked to be a falling star. After making a silent wish, she started to prepare herself some dinner.

A few minutes later, she looked up into the sky once more and was shocked; the falling star that she saw earlier was growing n size and looking as if it was going to fall right on top of her. Fearful for her life she started to run away hoping that she was fast enough.

CRASHHH.

Upon impact the shooting star caused Nodoka to be flung forward into a tree, the sweet bliss of unconscious came to her before she had time to realize it.

Bardock was cursing up a storm; he had lost control of his pod while entering the planets atmosphere. The damage done to his craft was going to take four more days to repair. Popping the hatch he stepped out of his space pop and turned on the self-repair mechanisms.

After sealing, his pod back up Bardock turned to survey his surroundings. His craft had made a large crater in the middle of the woods. A few hundred feet away he could see a small fire burning. Shrugging he made his way over there only to stop short, just beyond the fire he could see a crumpled mass of what looked to be a body.

Normally Bardock would not be concerned about casualties, but lately he had been having doubts. The recent massacre of his team had confirmed his doubts; he now worried about the survival of his race. His newfound worries were telling him to help the person in front of him. Giving into his conscience Bardock made his way over to the fallen form, after turning the person over he was shocked to see what would be an extremely attractive female if her face were not broken and bleeding. He was about to give the woman up for dead when his scanner picked up active power levels from the redhead. He quickly picked her up and made his way over to his pod. After canceling out his previous commands he popped the hatch and gently placed the woman inside

-------------------------- three day's later --------------

Nodoka woke with a groan and took stock of her situation. She was lying down on a blanket and seemed to be all in one piece with the exception of a killer headache.

"Easy now, you are recovering from a rather nasty fall, you were almost dead when I found you."

Nodoka grimaced at the loud noise and moaned out, "What happened?"

"When my ship crashed you were apparently flung into a tree and hurt pretty badly. I healed your injuries, you have been sleeping for the past few day's."

As her equilibrium steadied itself, Nodoka opened her eyes and looked at her savoir. What she saw appeared to be the epitome of manliness; the man was around six feet, muscular but not overly so with spiky black hair. Blushing she asked, "Might I enquire the name of my savoir?"

Bardock was stunned he was expecting the woman to yell at him, ignoring his confusion he replied, "My names Bardock."

Nodoka would of swooned if she had not already been on the ground composing herself she said, "Well Bardock I thank you for helping me."

----------------------- Two day's later ----------

Nodoka hummed to herself as she prepared dinner, it was a difficult task considering her companion could eat a literal horse. As she tended to the fire her thoughts turned to the past few day's. at first Bardock was uncomfortable around her and rarely said anything. That lasted for the first day and a half, using her womanly charms (crocodile tears) she was able to get him to open up some. What she found out shocked and amazed her, the man was an alien, apparently from a race called sayians. Their race consisted of nothing but warriors. Recently a powerful being called Frieeza had ordered his execution, fearing for his fellow sayians he was trying to reach his home planet to warn his king.

Being the impressionable young woman that she was her heart was fluttering every time she looked at the man as he did his exorcizes.

------------------ four day's later -----------------

Nodoka was upset, bardock's ship was going to be ready in a few hours and he would be on his way shortly afterwards. Her mind made up she went over and kissed him.

--------------- A few hours later -------------

Nodoka watched as bardock's space pod launched into the skies. Wearing nothing but a sad smile, she started to gather her clothes to return to her home.

--------------------- Nine months later -----------

Nodoka screamed as the final contraction hit. Panting from exhaustion, she closed her eyes.

"Mrs. Saotome we have a problem."

Instantly Nodoka's eyes shot open and she screeched, "What's wrong with my baby?"

The doctor, whom was fresh out of med school and lacked any sense of tact said, "It appears that your son has a tail."

Nodoka slumped at that news she had been hoping that her son would not have a tail like his father. Grabbing the doctor by his collar she said, "You must remove it."

------------------- Five years later ----------------

Nodoka was in a quandary, her husband wanted to take her son on a training journey. She wanted her son to be strong like his father; she knew that Genma was one of the few martial artists around that would be able to train her Ranma. Her problem with that was, Genma was irresponsible and somewhat lacking in honor. How could she hope to keep him in line? After a half hour of pacing an idea struck Nodoka, if she had her husband sign an agreement then that would surely keep him inline and stop him from doing something stupid.

----------------- One month later ----------

Genma sat in front of a pit and sighed, it was the fourth time he had tried to teach his son the nekoken. So far he would toss Ranma in the pit come, back a half hour later to find his son had snapped his bonds and was feeding the cats. He needed an idea otherwise; his son would never become a great martial artist. It was a shame so far Ranma had shown promise unlike any other person he had ever seen. The boy was a prodigy so far everything he had thrown at the boy had only made him stronger. With a silent prayer, Genma hoped that the new chains he acquired earlier would be able to allow his son to learn the dreaded Nekoken.

----------------- Two weeks later --------------

Genma would of cried to the heavens with joy, f his jaw was not broken that is. It seems that not only had his son partially learned the nekoken but upon exiting the pit, Ranma had mistaken him for a menacing stranger. Genma took it as a mixed blessing, on one part, his son did learn the nekoken, and on the other hand, now his son is terrified of cats. With a whimper Genma chose to leave this debacle alone, it seemed detrimental to his health.

--------------------------------------------------

During the next ten years Genma often had to improve his training techniques, he often had to make them tougher and more dangerous because his son seemed to get stronger with challenges that are more difficult.

For Ranma little changed, he trained traveling from dojo to dojo stopping at any training grounds that his father could find. With his uncanny ability to learn moves combined with his natural endurance Ranma found himself with spare time quite often, as a result the masters of the various dojo's and shrines started to tutor him expanding on Ranma's knowledge and world view. This resulted in toning down Ranma's opinion of girls; instead of believing that all women were weak, he now just believed that all women were weaker than he was. This did not make him arrogant it actually made him more careful and observant to his surroundings.

By the age of ten, there were few people that could match Ranma in strength, speed and power. He constantly dominated his father during their spars. Genma not wanting to be dominated by his son sought out specific masters who were know to use moxibustion and ki techniques to weaken their opponents.

Eventually Genma found a master that knew of a technique that would weaken Ranma and limit the amount of ki that he could use. The master had warned Genma that the technique would not stop Ranma from getting stronger, it would just place limits on him. That meant that, as Ranma grew stronger a portion of his strength would become hidden and eventually when the technique wore off it would leave Ranma potentially twice as strong as he would normally.

Genma thought that that was brilliant, he would regain his rightful place as the strongest Saotome and at the same time, the moxibustion technique would eventually make Ranma extremely powerful. Then all of Genma's dreams would be realized, he would be able to milk his son for the life of luxury that he deserved.

Ranma found that his life became more difficult, his father instead of toning down the training to match Ranma's new lowered levels decided to up them to the next level.

------------------- Phoenix Mountain ----------------------

Ranma tried to block the blows from the phoenix king but was constantly losing ground. Thinking quickly he jumped back and sent off a ki blast so he could stall until he was able to come up with a plan.

Saffron seeing that he had the puny landling on the ropes decided to add insult to injury. He called out, "Pathetic landling, no one can withstand the true might of the phoenix god." He then launched two large fireballs in an attempt to destroy the mortal's friends before he crushes him.

Ranma growled in anger, leaping forward he placed himself in front of the two fireballs to block them. Screaming out in pain Ranma was flung back and driven down into the ground.

Saffron laughed manically at the mortal. His laughter died as he noticed a smoky figure climbing out of the crater.

Ranma was in pain, completely new levels of pain to be exact. To make matters worse he knew that Akane had only moments left before she would die. Every second felt like an eternity to Ranma, so far every thing he tried to do failed. He had attempted to use a new revision of the hiru shoten ha but even with saffron's own power staves it was not enough. Ranma knew he had more power he could feel it deep within his own soul. The power was somehow being blocked. As he staggered forward, he failed to notice saffron launching a massive fireball making all the previous ones pale in comparison. The blast hit Ranma dead on and flung back down into the now deepened crater.

Ranma lay in the crater for what seemed an eternity. He thought to himself, "_This can't be the end can it? I know I am stronger than this, I can feel the strength flowing though my veins. Why can't I use it? I need to be stronger otherwise every one will die."_

As Ranma slowly recovered, Saffron gloated in the skies above. Getting impatient, he descended to the ground, stopping a few feet away from where Genma, Ryouga and the husk that was Akane were, he started to form another large blast.

Ranma struggled to his feet and started to climb out of the crater. As he pulled himself over the edge, he saw the phoenix king prepare to fire off another blast.

"Puny landlings, you are nothing but a minor inconvenience to me; I feel that the time has come to end this charade." With that, said Saffron launched his blast intent of evaporating those that stood before him.

Ryouga and Genma paled as they felt the power of the attack directed at them, deciding that there was nothing that they could do to escape they just closed their eye's and awaited deaths sweet embrace.

Ranma was shaking in rage, how dare anyone threaten to harm his friends, sure they did not always get along but when the chips were down he felt that he could count on them, even if they did not always show it. Enraged Ranma rushed forward and put himself in-between the blast and his friends/family.

Saffron cackled with glee, all the annoying landlings were dead and he soon would be at full strength. Turning he made his way over to the dragon tap to finish his ascension.

The smoke cleared to reveal a much burnt, bruised and bloody pig-tailed martial artist with his clothes in tatters and a defiant smirk. He called out, "Hey big bird, I didn't hear a bell ring."

Saffron turned and could only muster, "What?"

Ranma shifted into a menacing stance. Well it would have been menacing if his right arm was not hanging loosely and his left leg seemed to be straining under pressure. Seeing the confusion on his opponents face he clarified, "I mean get your big fat yellow ass over here so we can finish this or are you chicken? Yeah that's it; you are Saffron king of the chicken's. bak, balwk balk." With his little speech, finished Ranma continued to make chicken noises and used his good arm to demonstrate a wing flapping…

Saffron was enraged this mortal refused to die. Unable to contain his rage he rushed forward intent on ripping the pig-tailed martial artist limb from limb to ensure his death.

Ranma saw the charge and just spun in place delivering a vicious elbow to saffron's face that sent the king skidding along the ground. Ranma kept his smirk and said, "Not this time, it's my turn now."

Off on the sidelines Ryouga watched as Ranma seemed to float across the ground, only stopping to rain down earthshatering blows with his good arm. He was cut out of his stupor by Ranma shouting at him to get Akane over to the spring.

Ranma after seeing that Ryouga was placing Akane into the water to restore her form once again turned his attention to the birdman. Lifting the now barely conscious king off the ground Ranma asked, "So Harvey (as in Harvey bird man attorney at law), live and let live or are you going to make this even more personal?"

Saffron growled at the audacity of this human but knew he was out matched. Dropping his eye's in defeat he softly said, "I yield, take your friends and be gone from this place."

Ranma dropped Saffron and turned to check on his friends.

The minute saffron saw the mortal turn he grinned and let off another fireball with the intent of catching the fool unaware.

Ranma turned just in time and backhanded the blast into the distance. Shaking his head he said, "It's a shame, but you leave me no choice." Ranma wordlessly let loose a constant beam of ki that totally oblivorated the phoenix king. As the dust settled, Ranma crumpled into unconsciousness leaving speechless spectators and one large golden egg on the battlefield.

I think that this place is a good piont to stop at. Bardock (might be mis-spelled let me know) is not that bad of a guy and he recently had an opportunity to re-evaluate his life. And I was going to make a brief summary of the changes that happened at the dojo in this timeline but I figure that I can do this with flashbacks, if you disagree let me know. Anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I decided that I would let you the readers know of the changes that I made in the timeline as I go along, some will be explained, some will be flashbacks and sometimes Ranma will tell someone in a story. For the most part though I will try to keep many of the events within cannon. The moxibustion technique used by Happossi was different from the one Genma used. I did that because Ranma in cannon is a lot weaker than goku and piccolo, Ranma can take out a mountain, piccolo can destroy a moon. I plan to leave the nerimains behind in this story. In addition, I would appreciate it if some one gave me the correct spelling for Bulma's planet. I would watch my DBZ tapes but I need a new VCR, have not bought one since I got a DVD player Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma woke slowly to the sensation one could only get from traveling across the water on a ship. Uncertain of his surroundings he decided to play possum while he analyzed his situation. He was in a small room; he appeared to be laying on a bed. He heard muttering in the background, focusing on the noise he could tell that it was his father and he was rummaging through his pack looking for something. Figuring that it might be something important Ranma laid silently while he listened.

"Where is that blasted scroll. I can't let the boy regain all that strength."

At that Ranma's ears perked up, his father had done something to him causing him to lose a portion of his strength. Ranma racked his brain attempting to remember when that had happened. After a few moments of listening to genma curse as he emptied out his pack it came to him. Ranma thought, "_That must be it. Back around the time when I turned ten pops took me to a moxibustion specialist. I remember feeling extremely week after that, I went from trashing pops to losing to him overnight. That stupid Panda he almost got every one killed, there is no way I am going to let him seal away my strength again. I think that I will just wait until he finds what he is looking for before I act. That way I can find somebody that can reverse it."_

As genma rummaged through his pack he thought, "_Where is that blasted scroll, I know it's here somewhere. The man warned me that once it started to wear off it would only be a matter of ten to twelve days before it wore off completely and it has already been nine day's. I had to wait until his wounds healed before I could do this again other wise I could have killed him and that would have been bad for my retirement. The boy is not ready for his strength to be returned, not until my retirement is secured and he marries Akane. Feh, even after that I might keep him that way, the boy is too powerful for my own good." _Sweating profusely from his frantic search genma pulled off his bandanna to wipe the sweat from his brow. As he shook out his bandanna, he noticed writing on it, with a cry of, "Eureka!" He started to read it.

Ranma heard his fathers shout and was debating when he would end his little charade, he could probably do it now and get the scroll before his father had any time to read it, or he could wait until his pops was about to do it and then reveal himself. Unfortunately, his decision was made for him when Genma picked up a pipe and lit it, making the cheery get nice and hot as genma stalked over to his son.

Realizing that his baka panda of a father was going to attempt to use the technique now Ranma tensed in his bed and waited until his pops was right next to him before lasing out.

Genma was about to turn the boy on his side to do the technique when he found his wrist immobilized by a strong grip. Turning his attention to his son he nervously asked, "Now boy, what are you doing?"

Ranma snorted and said, "Funny I was about to ask you the same thing. So how bout it pops are you gonna tell me what you are doing."

Genma was panicking, he knew his son would probably be a little upset with him but it was for his own good. Letting out a nervous chuckle he said, "Boy, it's for your own good, after you marry Akane I might restore it, but in the mean time I have to do this otherwise you will be too strong."

Ranma became pissed, his father dared to hold his own strength hostage to get him to marry Akane. Ranma rose off the bed while he tightened his grip on his father's wrist.

Genma was whimpering in pain, he thought, "_Perhaps I should have done this yesterday, the boy seems somewhat irritated today." _

Once standing Ranma reached over with his free hand and crushed the pipe. With a snarl he said, "I don't think so pops. Your little stunt almost got everyone killed, and I am not going to let that happen again. As for marrying Akane, that will happen when we want it to happen if we want it. I am getting sick and tired of having you rule over my life."

Now genma was angry his boy was shirking his responsibilities, using his most authorative voice he said, "Boy, it is a matter of family honor that you marry Akane."

Ranma snorted and replied, "What about everyone else's honor, huh. What do you think is going to happen when I try to marry Akane?"

Genma switched over to his stoic sensei mode and said, "The others don't matter, the tendo agreement is the only one that counts."

Infuriated Ranma released his hold on his father's wrist and wrapped his hand around his father's neck. Growling he said, "NO, you listen pops. I have had just about enough of you. I am sick and tired about all your harping about honor when you only show the slightest interest when it suits you to do so." Ranma watched as his father started to wheeze and gasp in an attempt to bring air into his lungs before releasing him. After taking the scroll, Ranma turned and left the cabin to search for Akane.

----------------- On the deck of the ship ----------------

Ryouga was in heaven, he was standing at the bow of the ship, Akane was nestled into his arm, the moon was out and the stars were shining brightly down upon him. The only thing that would make this night better would be her confessing undying love to him.

Akane was deep in thought contemplating what she saw after being restored by Ryouga. "_I can't believe that Ranma killed him."_ Thinking back she thought, "_I just don't understand why he killed him, I was safe and he had won. Sure Saffron tried to blindside him in the end but Ranma could of just beat him senseless. I may not be the world's greatest martial artist but I know power and strength when I see it. From what Ryouga has told me, Ranma was not even the one who saved me. Doesn't he care about me?" _Hanging her head sadly Akane thought, "_I guess not, if it weren't for Ryouga here I probably would have died while Ranma was off getting his jollies from that fight."_

Akane unconsciously snuggled in closer to Ryouga as she thought, "_We may fight a lot but I always thought that he cared about me, I guess it just goes to show me what a pervert and jerk he really is. He was probably hoping I wouldn't make it so he could run off with one of his other hussies. Ranma is nothing like Ryouga here. These past several days Ryouga has been keeping me company while Mr. Saotome and Ranma just stay in their cabin, the panda even has the kitchen brining them their food. At first, I did not want to believe what happened but then Ryouga and shampoo told me the same story, why did Ranma have to play me like that. I may have always said he was a pervert but deep down I always thought that it was just my imagination getting away from me."_

As much as what he was enjoying the situation Ryouga knew that he was in dangerous territory. Ranma had shown a completely new level of power when he faced Saffron, and Ryouga knew that there was no way that he could defeat Saotome now. He considered himself lucky that Shampoo had concocted this plan for him to gain Akane's favor over that of Ranma's. It was fairly easy, Akane had only been conscious for a few moments on phoenix mountain after that she had collapsed like Ranma had. Mouse had been watching in the distance and once he saw Saffron defeated he flew off and brought back several amazons that practically carried them to the port that they boarded the ship. Once Shampoo had fully recovered, she took notice that Akane was still out of it so she had gone over to him and discussed her plan. It was simple, all Ryouga had to do was tell her how Ranma had almost let her die and have Shampoo confirm everything. It got even easier once Akane woke up and asked why Ranma killed Saffron; he just made something up on the spot. It was almost too easy, and there was no way he was going to tell her that Saffron was reborn immediately afterwards.

There were some rocks in the road though, at first when Akane woke up, she had needed to be comforted and with his strength, he was afraid of crushing her. He had never really had good control, his martial arts style was intended to use overwhelming power instead of the skill that Ranma had always used to beat him. His control problems were no longer a threat though, Shampoo had shown him a pressure point that would relax the muscles in his entire body leaving him with slightly above average strength for two hours at a time. It was an easy point to use, and it made comforting Akane a lot easier than what it would have been without the technique.

Of course, Ryouga knew the real reason why he was making progress, Ranma's father had instructed him that his cabin was to be left alone until Ranma woke up. Since Mr. Saotome did not want to be disturbed, it made it easier for him to gain ground with Akane.

Ryouga was brought back to reality as he felt Akane move in closer to him. He was barely able to keep his excitement down. Looking over at her he asked, "Akane, is there something wrong? You seem troubled."

Akane was brought out of her musings when she heard Ryouga speaking to her. Turning her head so that she was looking into his eyes she said, "Oh, it's nothing Ryouga."

A slight frown decorated Ryouga's face as he asked, "Are you sure that it's nothing?"

As Akane looked at Ryouga she thought, "_I can't believe how concerned he is. Ranma never treated me like this, oh, he had a jealous streak a mile wide but I don't remember him ever looking at me like this. Ryouga is so sweet, he was right here all this time and I never saw him for what he is. A kind noble man who is extremely sweet and brave."_

Ryouga too her silence as an affirmation of distress and stepped away from Akane. Turning her reached out, grasped her hands and said, "Akane, I just want you to know that whatever is bothering you, you can tell me about it."

Akane was not certain on what she wanted to do. Ryouga had been so nice to her; he was the one responsible for her being alive at the moment. As she looked into his eyes, she could only see concern for her well-being. She thought, "_I think that this is it, my first real kiss. Sure Ranma kissed me when he was in the neko ken but that doesn't count. Besides who would want to kiss a two timing perverted freak like him anyway, at least Ryouga isn't a half man macho jerk." _Stepping forward Akane wrapped her arms around Ryouga while she tilted her head up.

Ryouga was struggling to keep his nose from erupting in a geyser of blood with the thoughts of_, "Oh my god she is going to kiss me. I can't believe it, my plan actually worked. I might not be able to defeat Ranma in battle but he will be crushed once he finds out that Akane loves me more." _Bringing himself back into the moment Ryouga started to meet Akane halfway. Closing his eyes, he felt her smooth lips bush up against his.

"Akane?"

--------------------- Minutes earlier below deck -----------------

Ranma had just left his quarters when he heard the ever so familiar bubbly voice of his so-called Amazon wife. Turning around before she could even get a chance to glomp on him he said, "Not now Shampoo, I need to go make sure Akane is alright.'

Shampoo stomped her foot angrily and said, "Why you want kitchen destroyer, wife right here. Stop being silly and go with me so we can make little amazons."

Ranma took a step closer and growled out angrily, "Listen, I ain't your husband. I don't want to make babies with you. I just want to go find Akane to make sure she is alright, now leave me alone."

Shampoo backed off and started to retreat down the corridor, looking back at him with her desire filled eyes as she entered her cabin.

Ranma shook his head in disgust and thought, "_When will she understand that I don't like her like that. At most we could only ever be friends."_ Focusing on happier thoughts Ranma continued his search for his errant fiancée.

After searching, the passenger quarters for Akane Ranma headed out to the main deck. As he turned a corner, he felt his heart shatter. Right in front of him at the bow of the ship, he saw Akane kissing Ryouga. Stumbling forward he softly called out, "Akane?"

Akane broke from her kiss to look at Ranma. After seeing the weariness of his posture, she almost decided to deny what she had been doing. Instead, she reclaimed Ryouga's hand and coldly said, "What do you want?" She realized that she had to be firm, Ranma would go into a fit of rage over this and she knew it. He was a monster, uncaring about the lives he destroyed.

Ranma was awe struck at the coldness that Akane used to speak to him. Unsure of what to do he just stood there for a moment as his world crumbled around him.

Ryouga was a little afraid as to what Ranma might do; if he revealed his curse to Akane then she might realize that he is lying. He stepped slightly away from Akane so as not to press his luck. Akane just responded by pulling him closer to her as she said, "Well I am waiting."

Confused as to how this could be happening Ranma stuttered out, "Whhhy… I thouggghtt… and me… Foooor yyyyoouu… I lllloovveed yyyyoouu."

Akane almost faltered when Ranma said he loved her but her thoughts remained firm. She icily said, "Yeah right, as if you really love me." Her voice started to get louder with every word as she continued, "IF you loved me you would have saved me instead of playing around with Saffron. IF you loved me, you would have not spent the past several days hiding from me. Besides why would I want a SEX CHANGING PERVERTED MONSTER LIKE YOU?"

Ranma had never felt so hopeless in his life, he had just told Akane that he loved her and she practically said she hated him. His first thoughts were to pound Ryouga until he was a smear on the deck but he realized that that would only prove Akane's case. Unable to bear being in her presence anymore Ranma summoned his ki and took off into the skies.

-------------- In the skies ----------------

Ranma did not know what to do; the pain he felt was like any other that he had been through before. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die; he knew where he had to go now. Life was not going to be worth it with out Akane, he had done everything for her and she just dismisses him like some low level scumbag. He thought, "_She called me a monster, and unlike all the other times this time everything she said, she meant. Why Dammit, it's not fair. What did I do, it wasn't my fault I used up too much of my ki. Pops is the one that sealed most of it away."_ As Ranma kept sinking into his depression, he failed to notice his form change as it started to rain.

--------------- A few hours later ------------------

Ranma pulled out of her misery just in time to notice that she was already over Japan. She focused her ki to quicken his pace as she flew to his mother's house.

--------------- Half hour later -------------------

Ranma landed noiselessly in his mother's back yard. Not wanting to disturb her yet he simply walked into the middle of the yard and kneeled down to watch the sunrise.

-------------- Inside the house --------------------

Inside the house, Nodoka Saotome was woken up by the internal sensors that all mothers have when their child is near and in need of assistance. After shrugging on a kimono, she made her way throughout the house to search for her son. As she went from room to room she thought, "_I know he is here some where, but why wouldn't he call first? Genma called a few days ago and they were not expected back for a few more days. Genma said everything was fine, if that is the case then why do I feel like there is something really wrong."_

As Nodoka searched the house, she caught a glimpse of movement coming from her backyard. Intent on checking it out she hurried downstairs and out to the porch. Immediately after stepping out side she was shell shocked at the image of seeing her son turned daughter kneeling in the middle of the yard as she rocked back and forth hugging herself. Unsure of what was going on Nodoka took silent slow steps toward her child, after getting within a few feet she could hear Ranma crying softly.

Ranma tensed as she felt someone approaching her, reaching out with her senses she realized that it was her mother. Immediately she composed herself and thought, "_If I am going to do this as honor demands then I must calm myself out of respect to my mother._"

When Nodoka arrived within arms distance of her child, she noticed that Ranma had quit crying and had stilled in her movements. Realizing that she had made her presence known Nodoka asked, "Ranma, what's wrong?"

Ranma unsure of what the exact tradition in what she was planning to do said, "Nothing mother, I just came to fulfill a pledge of honor."

Taken aback Nodoka faltered in mid-step as she thought, "_What pledge could she be talking about?_" Even as she asked herself, the question answered itself and her face paled. Not wanting to lose her only child she asked, "What makes you think that you need to fulfill this pledge when I have not asked you to?"

Still facing away from her mother Ranma simply said, "Akane."

Ranma's one word answer did not clear anything up for Nodoka, unsure of what had transpired she asked, "What about Akane? Is she hurt or worse?" Nodoka winced at her tone, it was early and she had just woken up, she had not meant to sound cold hearted.

Ranma bowed his head in shame and replied, "No mother Akane is fine, and I managed to handle Saffron so Ryouga could restore her."

Nodoka frowned; obviously, she was missing something important. Determined to get to the issue at hand she asked, "Ranma, why don't you come inside and explain to me why my only child is at my house asking me to assist in his death and answer as to what does Akane have to do with this."

Ranma sighed and composed herself quickly, rising to her feet she said, "Yes mother."

------------------- A few minutes later in the house ------------

After placing out some refreshments Nodoka asked, "Now Ranma, I know you rarely talk about your problems but I want to know exactly what happened to bring you here this morning."

Ranma frowned and begun her tale. She started with the fight against saffron, mentioning that she had been losing almost right off the bat until something inside of her snapped. She explained that at that moment she was able to grasp a portion of power that had been sealed within her. She then explained that while she was busy fighting she ordered Ryouga to take Akane to the spring so she could be restored. After explaining how she had collapsed Ranma brought her up to speed with the rest of what had happened, including her decision to carry out the pledge.

Nodoka sat quietly taking in all the information her son currently daughter told her and was uncertain on how to help deciding to buy some time she asked, "So you are telling me that you can fly?"

Ranma nearly sweat dropped but luckily, she was able to maintain her dignity. She responded nervously, "Well, I saw the technique awhile back but I lacked enough pure ki to do it, see I have been using emotional ki for the past year but it is not potent enough to actually fly. Some how I was able to tap into a portion of what pops sealed away when I was ten, and that purely consisted of pure ki."

Nodoka nodded and said absentmindedly, "So you're saying that because if Genma you were forced into a battle that would of killed you if you had not been lucky enough to regain what he took from you."

"Yes mother."

Nodoka stared at her son dreading her reaction to what she was going to say next. "Ranma, I want you to tell me everything that genma did to you on your training trip."

Ranma sighed; she failed to understand why her mother was stalling and not letting her fulfill the seppuku pledge. Bracing herself for a long monologue Ranma started.

As Nodoka listen she experienced several emotions ranging from pride to horror only to be back to feeling proud of her child. Though as her pride grew so did her shame at her husband's actions. As Ranma was nearing completion of her tale, Nodoka held up her hand to silence her. With her eyes shimmering from unshed tears, she grasped Ranma's smaller hands into her own and said, "Ranma, I am so sorry. It was not my intent to have you suffer so by yourself."

Ranma was about to protest but Nodoka shot her a look and said, "Let me finish what I am trying to say. With a sigh Nodoka started, "It all started back when I was about your age, my father had arranged a marriage for me. The man they wanted me to marry repulsed me, he had some strong points but had three major flaws. He was bald, sexist and I suspected was a thief, I was never positive on that though it was just on his initial visit to our house a few small things disappeared from my dresser. Of course now I know that they were merely offerings to his master, but I digress. After that man left, I waited until the middle of the night to leave… then when I awoke, I saw the most manliest of men that I have ever met… Over the course of a week we had the opportunity to get to know each other… sadly he had to leave to warn his king, but I was left with a constant reminder of the passion we shared."

Ranma was just sitting there in shock, her mother was saying that genma was not her father and she was an alien. Realization dawned on her and she asked bitterly, "Then why did you allow pops to bring me on that trip, I mean if I was so precious to you why send me away for who knew how long? And what about that Damm contract that you have been waving around?"

Hanging her head in shame Nodoka softly replied, "Ranma, you have to understand that you were in danger, should this Frieeza ever find you he would defiantly kill you. Yes he is that powerful, you father knew that he was forfeiting his life to go warn his people but he felt that that was what he needed to do. You are quite likely the last of your people, and as being that, you are a liability to Frieeza. That was why I sent you on that trip; I wanted you to become stronger so that you would stand a better chance at survival, it was the most difficult descition of my life. You have to admit whether you like it or not genma is one of the more powerful regular humans around. Bardock, your father took a reading of me right before he left and informed me that I was pregnant with you. After hearing that I did not have enough time to search the globe for other possible fathers for you so I returned to my home and married Genma. I know you must be angry with me but I needed to make sure you were strong enough to survive should anyone show up looking for you, I felt that the best way for you to do that was by going with genma. As far as the seppuku pledge went it was never meant for you per say, it had several purposes. First and for most it was too keep Genma from doing something extremely stupid. It appears that it failed in that regard. Secondly it was meant to instill some better morals on Genma's behalf that also appeared to be unsuccessful. The third reason was that I wanted you to be like your father, he was really manly." Nodoka continued to rattle off her reasons for excepting the seppuku pledge for a few more minutes but Ranma had tuned her out, after the first two reasons her mother just appeared to be rephrasing the first two.

After a few minutes Ranma had enough of her mothers ramblings. Irritated she said, "Mother, you are not telling me why you insisted on waving around that Damm contract."

Nodoka briefly wondered if she should chastise her child before shrugging it off, she knew Ranma had been through enough for one day and just decided to let it slide. Staring into her child's blood shot blue eyes Nodoka said, "I guess my reason for waving around that contract was part of my third reason to let you go on that trip. See, when your real father left me, he left a few things with me. Among these things was a scanner, this scanner had already been used on you so it recognized your bio-signature." With a sigh she continued, "Take in mind that I love you, but when I first arrived at the tendo's I was shocked to see a younger looking version of myself rather than a healthy young man. I first thought that you had yourself operated on, but that still left me in the dark as to why Genma was a panda and a female one to boot."

At the last part of her mother's statement Ranma could not help but fall into a giggle fit. She tried to stop it to no avail, even though she felt that it was unmanly. The past events were taking its toll on her.

Nodoka let Ranma unleash some of her pent up emotions before continuing with, "Yes, I think that it is rather amusing that Genma not only turns into a panda but a female one as well. I have noticed that Ryouga fellow turns into a female pig, though I don't know about the others."

Ranma's eyes shot up with her mother's confession of knowing P-chans secret. In a shaky voice she asked, "You knew?"

Nodoka nodded and replied, "Yes of course I knew. I thought every one knew, you make it completely obvious. I digress; we have managed to get off subject. You see while I knew it was you posing as Ranko, I was hurt that you did not come to me and explain why you did it. I also still wanted you to be manly like your father, but I think that your and mine definitions of manly do not coincide with each other. When I say manly, I want you to be able to stand on your two feet and fight for yourself, not just in the physical way. Your father Bardock knew deep down that he was going to die and left despite that. That is what I mean by manly, he stood up for himself against overwhelming odds and tried to fight and warn the other Sayians even though he knew he was doomed to fail. Do you understand me, I wanted you even though you thought that you would have to commit seppuku to confront me and stand up for yourself. Either way I was never going to ask you to forfeit your life."

Rampant thoughts waged war within Ranma's mind as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Her mother interrupted her.

Nodoka was getting worried for her child; she could see the exhaustion both mental and physical taking its toll on the young martial artist. With concern in her voice as she rose to her feet she said, "Ranma, I think that you should go lay down for awhile, it has been a long day for you and you need to rest. We will pick up where we left off after you get some rest and cleaned up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes" thanks for all the reviews, although I was hoping that someone would give me the correct spelling of Bulma's planet. I guess I will have to look it up, so much for being lazy. As far as me saying that Genma and Ryouga turn into female animals I figures that I could cook up a punishment for their actions easier that way, still unsure bout it though. Don't worry Akane will probably get hers as well. This is probably going to be the last chapter set in Nerima for a while. If anyone has any suggestions on a female sayians name feel free to suggest it to me, oh and I will not be locking Ranma in her female form. Probably two chapters until Ranma starts to meet the z gang. Oh Goku should be around 2 yrs older than Ranma, so I think that places Goku a little before the raddiz story line, giving me a little over a year to get Ranma into shape. I also have something else to ask, should I use the neko ken as a less pure form of the kaio ken(thinks that is what it is called,) if I do then I have to make it more controllable

-------------------------------------------

Nodoka sat back down with a sigh; she was distressed over her child's condition. She knew that Ranma had feelings for the tendo girl and was in love with her. She thought, "_I wish I knew what I could do. After all Ranma has done for the girl this is how she repays loyalty love and devotion, sure Ranma lacks in tact and has problems talking about himself but still this is inexcusable. I need to get Ranma out of this mess, he is in no condition to put up with those other girls and from what I know, he only had romantic notions with that Tendo. That is over and I doubt that I would approve even if she came crawling beck to him. "_

Taking a sip of her tea Nodoka furrowed her brow in an attempt to gather her thoughts. "_What am I going to do with my son? I doubt he will find any comfort in any of the other girl's arms. As much as what I want grandchildren, I want my son to be happy. He loved Akane; I have known that for a while it is unfortunate that she did not reciprocate his feelings. There has to be more to it than what he said. I know that she called him a monster but from what he said, Saffron tried to blind side him and that caused Ranma to kill him. I just have to wait to ask him about it. "_

Giving off a long sigh she continued, "_That still does not answer what I am going to do with him. He needs to get away, with Akane out of the picture all the other girls are going to be all over him. That doesn't even cover what Soun and Genma are going to do when they find out. Knowing them, they are going to barge in here and demand that Ranma go and apologize to Akane. Feh, like I am going to let that happen, I just need to get him away from this. How am I going to do that though? Even if he leaves, he will still be honor bound to marry that chef. I really do not care what he does with that Amazon though, from what he has told me he already has defeated the Musk prince, and he just got back from defeating Saffron. That more than makes up for any honor entanglement that they want to push on my son."_

Nodoka turned her head and stared at her telephone nervously. "I don't have a choice anymore, if my father was still alive this would not even be an option. As it is, I have no idea if mother would do this. I have not spoken to her since the day after I was married. I know that she was against my marrying Genma but she was too afraid to go against father. I used to hate her so much for that, but looking back, I miss her and father. I mean nothing good has even come from my marriage with Genma, Ranma is Bardock's son. The training that Ranma was put through, while it made him strong, I fear that he is not strong enough. I fear that he is strong enough to be considered a threat but too weak to be effective against Frieeza or any of his higher ranked warriors. That technique Genma used has given me a few ideas but I need someone strong enough to be an effective teacher as well as protector if I am going to go that route. Unfortunately the only person strong enough is that deplorable master of Genma's and I have my reservations leaving him with my son (thinking cursed form.)."

Shaking her head Nodoka thought, "_I don't have a choice, the only thing I can do is hope mother goes along with this."_ With tears starting to streak down her face she continued, "It's not fair, I just got him back into my life, and I don't want to lose him again."

After composing herself Nodoka made her way over to the phone.

---------------------- Later in the day ------------------

Ranma woke slowly as the events of the past few days of his waking memory filtered through his mind. He debated just staying there hoping that his hurt would dissipate. With a forlorn sigh Ranma realized that he had to do something to distract himself because his pain was not going to fade away. After getting dressed Ranma went downstairs to see if his mother had left him anything to eat.

As Ranma came down the stairs, he noticed his mother sitting down at the table surrounded by paper. Raising an eyebrow he announced himself, "Morning mother." After glancing at the clock he corrected himself and said, "Err, evening I guess, it appears that I slept too long."

Nodoka shook her head and replied, "You have nothing to be sorry about son. Now why don't you sit down and I will bring your dinner to you."

Obediently Ranma obeyed, with his head sagging down he said, "Thank you mom."

As Nodoka walked into the kitchen she replied, "Nonsense son, it is the least I can do. Now relax and let me bring you something to eat.

Ranma waited as his mother brought in several different dishes, after a few minutes she had brought the last one in and dished him out a large helping. Ranma watched as his mother finished serving him and sat down, noticing that she had not served herself he asked, "Mom aren't you going to eat too?"

Nodoka just sat there and replied, "I ate earlier son. I know it is a lot of food but I am confident that you will be able to finish it."

Ranma just shrugged, he had noticed that it was a lot of food; actually it was a lot more than what he was usually capable of eating. Ranma thought about it, "_With what happened yesterday I really don't feel that hungry, but for some reason I feel like I can eat all of this." _Pushing his hunger related thoughts to the side Ranma started to eat, although it was at a far slower rate than what he was accustomed to.

------------------------- After dinner --------------

Ranma had been puzzled by his mother's behavior during his dinner, she had just sat there not speaking and refilling his dish whenever he finished. The pattern continued until everything was lost into the vast void known as his stomach. Every time Ranma went to ask her something, she would just wave it off and reassure him with a smile.

Now Ranma may be naive about a lot of things, but even with his limited interaction with people he knew something was up. After his mother cleared the table, she came back into the room and sat across from him.

Nervously Ranma asked, "Mom is there something wrong? All throughout dinner you were silent."

Nodoka smiled and replied, "No son, everything is fine. I just wanted to enjoy dinner with you; I don't really get to see you that often."

Still confused Ranma just nodded and replied, "I know, I'm sorry mom."

Nodoka poured herself some tea and said, "Son."

Knowing that the shoe was going to fall Ranma responded, "Yes mother."

With a sigh of resignation Nodoka continued, "I have away for you to get out of the mess Genma made. I am afraid that you might like it, but other than you either committing seppuku or going ronin it is your only option."

Ranma just shrugged and allowed his posture to sag lower.

Nodoka sighed but continued, "Earlier today I spoke to my mother, your grandmother and asked her to move you into the Himura clan registry. This will clear you from all honor agreements made by Genma. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to free you from the Amazons, although I feel that you have done enough for them to release you from those kisses. "

Ranma's shoulders slumped even further, he felt like his entire world was collapsing. It was vain of him but for the past year and a half, the constant chaos had been a constant part of his life and it would take some getting used to before any sense of normalcy seeped back into his life.

Clearing her throat to regain her sons attention Nodoka continued, "Before I spoke to my mother I decided that you need to get away for awhile. It is not that I do not want you here; it is just that I feel that you need a break. I was thinking that you might want to go on a training trip for a while. Now I do not want you to disappear for another ten years but I was thinking maybe a year or so. I do have concerns about your education though; I do not want it to suffer during your trip."

At that point, Ranma interjected, "Mother, you don't have to worry about my education. Ever since I returned from the training trip I have been taking correspondence courses and only have one last test to take before I have enough credits for graduation."

Nodoka was slightly surprised but overly proud of her son's revelation. With a beaming smile of motherly pride she said, "I thought that you had problems in class staying awake and Nabiki told me your grades were deplorable."

Ranma let out a half-hearted laugh and replied, "Of course she told you that, pops, err I mean Genma always harped on me whenever I did good in school. Good grades usually meant more insane training methods and when I was ten and suddenly became weaker, I found it necessary to hide my grades, take in mind that they are not over the top but i manage. The main reason why I have a hard time waking up in the morning is that I have to wait until the panda passes out before I can do my assignments. Only the vice principal knows about it, that way I can keep it hidden from Genma."

Nodoka nodded in approval and said, "Well I guess that answers the problem I had with your education, although I would like you to further it a bit. However, seeing that you are graduating early you do have a fair amount of time before college. So do you have any more surprising news for me?"

Ranma shrugged and replied, "Well, I tend to watch American cartoons on adult swim dot com, a couple of my friends from school got me hooked on them."

Not really knowing what Ranma was talking about Nodoka just shrugged and said, "Well, I guess the basics are taken care of. After I finished speaking to my mother she called her bank and had an account set up for you. You will find that it is plenty of money to sustain you during your trip. All you have to do is stop by the bank on your way out of town. Unfortunately the boat with the others will arrive early tomorrow afternoon, so you do not have a lot of time before you have to go. "

Nodoka stood up from her position across from her son and walked around the table so she could sit down next to him. After settling in position she said, "Now Ranma I have a few things to tell you before you leave. During the week I knew your father, he told me a fair amount about your race and I feel that there are some things that you need to know."

Figuring that it was important Ranma's posture regained some of its posture. Turning to his mother he said, "Ok mom, I'm listening."

Reaching over to hold her sons hand she said, "Well first off, I guess I should tell you about what that tail I had removed from you at your birth did. Your father told me that your tail gave you a transformation; this transformation turned all sayians into a giant ape. Your father being a class three sayian could not control himself when in that form and basically became a berserker, like your neko ken. The difference is that that transformation is only brought out by the full moon. It was unfortunate but I was forced to have yours removed, Bardock told me that there are cases where the tail will grow back but he was unsure of why or how. I also know that you will need to eat a large amount of food, your race seems to have an unrelenting apatite." After letting out a small giggle she continued, "Your father also told me that all sayians get stronger with each fight. Other sayians believed that your strength would max out based on your power levels when you are born, your father disagreed. It was his belief that he was targeted for assassination because his strength was rapidly approaching that of the elite's of your race."

Nodoka sat with her son talking with him for several hours. Knowing that it was going t be along time before she saw him again she asked any question she could think of to make sure that she knew more about her only child.

------------ Early the next morning ---------------

Ranma woke early for once, due not having an overly noisy panda sharing his room. After a very large and filling breakfast, Ranma went to give his mother a final hg goodbye. As he was about to leave Nodoka interrupted him.

"Son before you leave I have something for you, wait right here."

"Sure mom."

A minute later Nodoka reentered the room carrying a package, raising his eyebrow Ranma asked, "What is it?"

Nodoka smiled and said, "These are called sayian armor, it is lightweight and extremely durable. It will also automatically adjust to whatever form you are in. It is designed so when you transform into your giant ape form you would still have clothes, but it should work for your cursed form as well. Your father told me that it was one size fits all. In addition, that thing that looks like a weird looking eyepiece is called a scanner, with it you can analyze others power levels and determine their threat level. I left directions for its use in with it, so just read up on it when you have a chance. Finally I gave you one of the few pictures I have of your father Bardock."

Ranma smiled and for the first time in the past two days felt some of the stress and pain melt away. After giving his mother a fierce appreciative hug, he said his good bye and left on his journey.

------------------ About an hour later -----------------

Ranma was just leaving the bank with his shiny new debit card in his pocket when he felt a very familiar presence. Without turning around he asked, "What do you want old ghoul?"

Cologne cackled and struck out with her staff, her mood darkened when she realized that her staff was immobilized in Ranma's grip. With a frown she innocently asked, "Am I not allowed to see how my favorite son in law is doing?"

Ranma snorted not in the mood he shot back, "I guess you are but why are you here instead of with this son in la you speak of?"

Her frown deepened as she thought, "_Something has happened to upset the status quo."_ Aloud she said, "Well regardless of your opinion on the matter I was curious as to why you are here now, when the ship you are supposed to be on is not due for a few more hours."

Ranma just shrugged releasing his grip on her staff he replied, "I guess the ship arrived a few hours early."

Once again perched on her staff cologne cackled out, "Nice try sonny boy but I know that you have been back for over a day now. The ship might be early but I doubt it was that early."

Ranma just stood there as if he was in deep thought before he said, "Hmm, well I am not going to lie to you." With that, he started to walk away.

Cologne just stood there for a second before she realized that Ranma had just ended the conversation. After hopping in front of him she said, "That was not very nice Son in law."

Ranma just smirked.

Cologne was now really irritated and said, "You should show me more respect than that."

Ranma just snorted and said, "Respect is earned, not given. However it is fortunate that you ran into me today."

Stuck between being curios and annoyed at his attitude Cologne asked, "Oh, why is that?"

Ranma shot her one of his trademark smirks and said, "Well I was talking to my mother and she pointed something out to me. Do you want to know?"

Cologne forgetting to apply her own soul of ice was now passing her annoyance level tolerance and shot back, "Yes I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me to this earthshatering conversation you had with your mother."

If Ranma's smirk could have grown any larger, it would have encompassed his face. After taking an overly dramatic pause Ranma said, "Well mom mentioned to me about how I have been fighting your battles for you. Even though Herb locked me in my cursed form, I have been thinking that I probably would have wound up fighting him anyway. I have suspicions about how I wound up fighting Saffron as well. That is beside the point though; my mother mentioned to me that these people were your enemies and not mine. She went on to say that, I have been fighting your battles for you. That got me to thinking; I guess I have been around Nabiki a little too much. However, what have these life and death battles done for me, sure its great training but other than that, I get nothing out of it. Oh I know the code of a martial artist but your village has over three thousand years of history and techniques, why is it that your tribe remained inactive. I mean there must have been several other times that Saffron either tried to or did ascend. There has to be, he is immortal and I find it hard to believe that this is his first try to ascend. My mother and I think that it is about time that you drop the kiss of marriage as well as the kiss of death. It's just a suggestion though, after all I am just a lowly male, who am I to make any such demand?"

Cologne finally managed to utilize her soul of ice, in a calm tone she said, "Very well I will take this suggestion to the council. Once they let me know I will let you know."

Ranma shrugged as if he had no doubts on the matter. While he let loose some of his newfound power Ranma turned around and as he started to lift in the air he called out, "Ok, don't call me, I'll call you, later."

Cologne nearly lost her hold on the soul of ice as she felt the amount of raw power radiating off of Ranma. As she watched him fly away in shock she thought, "_This is not over yet sonny boy, I am not about to let you just walk away after I have already invested so much into your training."_

------------------- A few hours later at the Tendo Dojo ---------------

Akane strode through the door dragging behind her a semi-reluctant Ryouga along with her. Why was he reluctant? Simply put he was afraid, Ranma had shown unbelievable power when he blasted Saffron and he was weary of facing that level of power should Ranma find out the truth. He thought, "_Hopefully Ranma went whining to his mother and she forced him to fulfill the seppuku contract. I just hope that he doesn't show up here."_

At Akane's announcement of being home she was immediately swamped by her over emotional father and two sisters."

After a few minutes of bestowing his joy at his daughters return he looked around seeing Genma standing off to the side opening a bottle of sake Soun asked, "Saotome old friend, where is Ranma."

In response to Soun's question, the room silenced. Kasumi was the first to speak and said, "Oh my, I hope nothing dreadful happened to Ranma."

Nabiki had taken notice of the pig-tailed martial artists absence almost immediately and had shrugged it off until she noticed the possessiveness that Akane was showing towards Ryouga. After examining Ryouga with a stare that could break lesser men Nabiki thought, "_Ok, this is new. Akane is acting possessive with Ryouga, she is even holding his hand and as far as I know, she has not even done that with Ranma. In addition, Ryouga is acting as if he is trying to hide something. I may not love Ranma but I really hope that he didn't do anything stupid and get himself killed." _realizing where her thoughts were going she added, "_It would be bad for business. Yeah that's it." _Turning her attention to her sister she said, "Akane, where is Ranma?"

Unfortunate for Nabiki as well as what ever hope at getting strait to the truth Genma spoke, "Oh Soun, it's horrible. My dishonorable son has run off and disappeared before we could return. Have no fear though, I am sure that with our combined skills and prowess we can fetch that dishonorable son of mine and drag him back here so he can do his duty and marry Akane. But first let us drink to my triumphant return."

Nabiki noticed that when Genma talked about Akane marrying Ranma, Ryouga let out a low growl. With her curiosity, peeked Nabiki stepped forward and repeated her earlier question.

Akane was miffed, this was her homecoming after being kidnapped and her sisters were worried about Ranma. With a huff she said, "I don't know and I could care less as to where that monster went. He is nothing like Ryouga here and I think that it is a good thing that freak is out of my life."

Knowing Ryouga's true nature Nabiki scurried out of the room to get in touch with her lackeys in an attempt to find out where Ranma had ran off to.

----------------------- A few hours later -----------------------

Nodoka smiled as she left the office building, it would be just a few more days and her divorce would be ready to be finalized. Now all she needed was Genma's signature. With that in mind as well as a few dark thoughts directed towards the youngest Tendo Nodoka hailed a cab so she would not have to walk all the way to the Tendo Dojo.

---------------------- At the same time across town ---------------------

Ranma stood in an empty lot going over his supplies, he had a new tent, all the necessary camping equipment as well as two large coolers one filled with bottles of fresh water the other contained some water but mostly a few perishables that would last for a few weeks. After securing his supplies in a heavy duty fishing net Ranma took to the skies heading for the islands of the south pacific for a place to hide out for a while.

---------------------- Several hours later ----------------

Ranma landed with a grin, this island was perfect. It was less than a mile in diameter had a few small supplies of water and some wildlife. With the exception of the wildlife the island was uninhabited and far enough away from any other islands to ensure minimal contact with any of the natives. While he was setting up his semi permanent camp Ranma heard some rustling in the bushes. Standing up he walked over and was slightly surprised when a medium sized wild boar charged him. With the thought of, "_Ah, great I was just thinking about eating pork earlier, thank the Kami for small favors."_

------------ Earlier at the Cat Café ------------

Cologne waited until Shampoo and Mousse were settled back in to their rooms before she called them down.

Sitting down at a table Shampoo asked, "Great grandmother, is something wrong?"

Mousse was his indigent self as he asked, "Yeah, old mummy, something wrong?"

Cologne rewarded Mousse question with a bop on the head closely followed by a brief soaking of cold water and a visit to Mr. Cage.

Turning her attention to Her Great granddaughter she asked, "I want to know everything that happened at Mt. Phenoix and I want the truth. Hold nothing back and tell me what ever you can after Son-in-law jumped ship."

Shampoo sighed and said, "Ok, I will tell you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Notes:

Sorry about the shorter chapter but I wrote every thing that I wanted to for this chapter. I have a request to anyone who reads this fic. Adult swim on cartoon network is going to start to air the old Pee Wee show much to my dismay. I almost did not survive the first airing of it years ago and I was hoping that others would join my clause and email Adult swim and tell them to bring back a different show perhaps even Ranma. I wanted to request that because I do most of my writing while watching adult swim, it helps me relax. Ok that was that. Thank you for the reviews they are appreciated, I you enjoy this chapter, if not tell me what is wrong with it and I will try to correct it, thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: thank you to those that informed me about the name of the planet on DBZ. I knew the word meant earth but I wanted to use the same name that they use in the series and it gives an illusion of a different planet because talking dinosaurs are not part of the Ranma world unless I am missing something. So I guess you all know that Ranma will somehow end up in space. Also thanks for the reminder about the name thing I had forgotten that sayians were named after veggies, I guess it makes sense piccolo looks like the jolly green giant and dende looks like sprite, joking, well maybe dam nameks. I am still stuck with my other fics so I decided to crank out another chapter of this one. Thanks for the reviews and help.

------------------

--------- Tendo Dojo -----------

Nodoka walked through the gate and up to the front door with unrivaled determination. She was there on a mission; she was going to find out what happened between Ryouga and Akane. While she did that, she was going to expose Ryouga's curse. She knew her son viewed it as partially his fault and had sworn not to reveal his curse but she felt otherwise. She felt that such a promise became voided once it was used for dishonorable actions no matter what the intent.

Knocking at the door, she waited quietly for someone to let her in.

---------------- Upstairs ----------------

Nabiki let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed her phone down. So far, there had been a few Ranma sightings but that had been earlier that day and one informant told her that she saw Ranma fly off carrying a large fishing net loaded with camping gear.

Laying back on her bed nabiki thought about what Akane and Ryouga told her. When she asked Mr. Saotome to confirm, it he gave a slightly different version but it seemed more as if he was reviewing and not bashing Ranma's actions. It also seemed to nabiki that Genma was being oblivious to Ranma's departure, he made it seem like it was just a run of the mill disagreement and not the obvious end of the engagement that Akane had said.

What really bugged nabiki is how Akane and Ryouga described Ranma's actions, she knew Ranma cared about her sister. His actions were obvious to everyone except for Akane and himself, she felt that their denial was based off of Ranma's lack of social skills due to his practical isolation from society growing up and Akane's bad experiences with the male gender. Add to that two obsessed fathers who often lack any sense of functional mental capacity when their children are concerned and whammo, you have the makings for a three-alarm headache.

-------- Downstairs --------------

Kasumi was in the kitchen finishing up with doing the dishes when she heard someone knock at the door. After quickly drying off her hands, she made her way over to greet the polite person.

Upon opening the door Kasumi exclaimed, "Auntie it is good to see you. Won't you come in for some tea?"

Nodoka smiled and replied, "Thank you Kasumi. I would be honored, if it is not too much trouble could you assemble everyone for me at the table. I would like to talk to everyone concerning Ranma."

"Ok Auntie, um would you like me to call Ranma's friends over as well?"

Nodoka paused in mid step and thought, "_Well having every one over might shed a little more light as to what is going on but I am here to settle things for Ranma. It might be too much for me to handle once every one else comes over. No I will just handle everyone that is here then I will take care of the others."_ Continuing on her way Nodoka said, "No Kasumi, just whoever is here will be fine, I just want get to the bottom of a few things."

As Kasumi led Nodoka into the dining room she paused, with a worried tone she asked, "You have seen Ranma? Is he ok?"

Nodoka smiled and said, "Yes I spoke to Ranma earlier this morning. As far as how he is doing, well I think that he has had better days. But I will get into that once everyone is assembled."

Kasumi nodded in acceptance, as she scurried off she said, "Oh my, I better go get everybody."

------------------- A few minutes later ------------------

Nodoka watched as the various residents made their way to the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ryouga being led over to the couch in the other room by Akane. Raising her voice she pleasantly asked, "Oh Ryouga, won't you join us. There is no need to be a stranger, why don't you come over and sit next to me."

Ryouga was nervous; ever since Ranma had stormed off, he had been feeling a bit paranoid. Nervously he replied, "Um sure Mrs. Saotome."

Nodoka almost smiled evilly as she saw the pig man sit down next to her. Noticing that Kasumi was bringing in the tea she said, "Kasumi dear, could I trouble you for a class of ice water to go along with my tea?"

Kasumi smiled and replied, "Oh no Aunty it is no trouble at all, I will be right back."

Nabiki watched the actions of the Saotome matriarch suspiciously, she knew that something was up and most likely Ryouga's cover was going to be blown. She thought to herself, "_Well the façade had to end sometime and now is as good as any. I would have said something but we needed the extra cash to supplement daddy's income from the council. That way I was able to cushion our savings and put something aside for our college funds._

_------------ _Cat Café ---------------

Cologne listened patiently as her great granddaughter informed her of the happenings at phoenix mountain. As she listened to Shampoo drone on she thought, "_She is stalling, she has to be. Shampoo is not normally this obsessed with son-in-law, no, it is Ranma now. For the future of our tribe, I will have to release him from the kisses. In three thousand years, he has done what no other has done before. Sure, there have been amazons that have defeated the musk or the phoenix before but never both within the same generation. If we push him we just might wind up conquered ourselves. But the rest of the elders will not go for this."_

"_It is my own fault I suppose, if I had not sent such promising reports back to the others I might be able to convince them to drop this matter. Now I am afraid that they will not let this matter drop without Ranma's death. With him disposing of saffron and the amount of sheer power that I felt radiating off of him there is no way that we would be successful."_

The aged matriarch of the Chinese amazons sighed as she continued her internal monolog, "_What is this girl hiding; she has been repeating the same thing a few times. Perhaps this is why Ranma's mood has changed." _Clearing her throat she said, "Shampoo, I believe that you have already mentioned this a few times. Now if you don't mind I want you to tell me what happened on the way back here?"

Shampoo gulped nervously and thought, "_If great grandmother finds out she might be upset with me. On the other hand, this is my best plan yet all I need to do is find Ranma and he will rush into my arms and we can return to the village. Airen did mention something about not liking me like that but he was just feeling stressed, he had to be what does that kitchen destroyer have that I don't have? "_

Slightly annoyed with Shampoo's further attempts at stalling Cologne said, "Well child I am waiting and I want the truth."

After unleashing a nervous giggle, Shampoo started to reveal her plan and how it had been successful to convince the youngest Tendo girl.

Cologne listened with interest and could not help feeling proud of her great granddaughter; it was a plan worthy of her heir. This one unlike all the others had needed quick thinking knowledge and a degree of cunning that she had been beginning to think her Great granddaughter lacked. Unfortunately, her newfound prowess failed to consider Ranma's feelings. That is what led to the plans failure. With a sad sigh she said, "First off I would like to say how proud I am to hear of your plan it was truly amazing and it worked too. However, Ranma has made his discontent known and is threatening the safety of the tribe and we have to look to what is best for the village as a whole."

Shampoo was about to object slightly miffed that her plan was not going to be utilized when Cologne cut her off with, "Ranma has made it known that if we continue to pursue him he would become our enemy. He did not make any real threats but I have to think about what he inferred and what is best for us. I will be sending word back to the village before we start to head back but you are going to come with me right now."

Shampoo was confused and asked, "Where are we groining?"

Cologne sighed again and said, "Child we are going to the tendo dojo and clear up this entire mess in hopes that it is not too late to make amends to Ranma."

----------------- Back at the dojo ---------------

Kasumi walked back into the room carrying a glass and a pitcher of ice water, its temperature was evident by the condensation developing on its exteroir. Kasumi carefully set down her load and poured out one glass placing both items in front of Nodoka.

A few minutes later Nodoka noticed that everyone was present, including Genma and Soun. Deciding that she had waited long enough she said, "I bet you are all wondering what I have to say." After glancing around, she took in everyone's mood. Ryouga looked nervous his eyes had not left the pitcher of water that was sitting in front of her. Akane looked annoyed and confused. Genma was sweating bullets while Soun rotated between depression and confusion. Kasumi looked upset but otherwise oblivious. Nabiki was smirking and had laid out a tape recorder on the table other than that she was attempting to look otherwise innocent. After clearing her throat she continued, "Well I have come on Ranma's behalf to discuss the tendo engagement as well as the dishonor placed on my son by this family."

Soun chose that moment to flare up his demon head technique and shout, "RANMA WILL MARRY AKANE AND THAT IS FINAL, THE SCHOOLS MUST BE UNITED."

Akane was about to object but was cut off by Nodoka unsheathing her katana and saying, "Soun I strongly suggest that you calm down and let me speak. I will not tolerate any interruptions from anybody, if you have a question since some of you are acting like children or have a long history of acting like a spoiled child raise your hand." After shooting off a few dirty looks directed at Genma, soun and Akane. Nodoka continued, "Ranma arrived at my house yesterday and informed me about his fiancée's betrayal, as well as what my dear husband has been doing to him."

Nodoka took a small comfort in her husband's nervous gulp and profound sweating. Deciding to let her husband sweat it out a bit longer, she turned her attention to the eternally lost boy. Seeing his nervous stare directed at the pitcher of water, she cut loose a small smirk and asked, "Ryouga are you thirsty, you have not taken your eyes off of that pitcher of water since kasumi brought it out into the room."

Ryouga looked nervous, not only that but his recent misdeeds had his paranoia jumping to new heights. Taking in several deep breaths, Ryouga did his best to reassure Nodoka that he was fine.

Nodoka seemed to shrug off Ryouga's reply as she directed her attention to the youngest tendo. After plastering on her nicest smile she said, "Akane I would appreciate it if you would tell me exactly what happened between you and my son. Feel free to hold nothing back, I want to know the truth."

Akane was not worried at all; as far as she was concerned, Ranma was a dishonorable freak and was in the wrong. Therefore, with her delusions firmly in place she started her story, making sure she left nothing out, including what she was told by Ryouga and Shampoo.

------------ On an almost deserted desert isle -------------

Ranma had just finished making camp and was now sitting on a large rock going through what used to belong to his father. After checking out the sayian body suit with armor, he decided to change into a set. It made dealing with the curse slightly easier because along with its ability to automatically adjust sizes to fit whatever form he was in it also appeared to be waterproof.

The next item Ranma picked up was the scanner that his mother gave him. After taking out the instructions, Ranma started to muddle through the workings of the device. At first, he was unable to read his own power levels partially because it was in a different language but mostly because he had been used to hiding his strength and was just reading thirty-three. After fooling around with it a bit longer, he realized that he had to raise his power up to get an accurate reading. After fully powering up he translated the reading with the graph provided by his mother and let out a low whistle of surprise. It appeared that fully powered up his power level was at 443.

Ranma stared into the distance wondering the range of the device, turning his head to the general direction of Japan he started to fumble with the controls checking to see if the scanner could read anyone that he knew.

----------------- In space ------------

Kyuuri was excited; her ships sensors had just picked up a transmission from a signal that had been out of service since her home world was destroyed. Her excitement came from the hopes that there were still others like her around and the signal gave into that hope.

At the moments directly following her birth, Kyuuri's father had sent her off to one of his worse enemies to be raised so that she would remain safe from Frieeza. The only thing that Kyuuri had that gave her direct knowledge of her past was a note from her father. The note was not even directed at her but at the people who raised her Ringo and Pi-chi rulers of the planet Kajitsu (Just plugging words from the dictionary). It was a peaceful world that relied on their intelligence and technology to keep Frieeza's empire at bay. The Sayian race under orders from Frieeza had constantly attempted to defeat them and seize their world only to be driven off by powerful weapon systems and an impervious shield that encompassed the entire world.

The letter pleaded for the rulers of Kajitsu to take her in and raise her as their own. It described a warning from one of her father's subjects a class three warrior named Bardock who had tried to warn him of Frieeza's betrayal. Also according to letter, she had been sent away right after her father received the warning just moments before her father attempted to retrieve his son.

Her adopted father was uneasy about raising her at first because he was distrustful of the Sayians and feared Frieeza's wrath should he concentrate his forces and come to his world. The uneasiness soon faded and she became an important part of their family, unfortunately the people of Kajitsu feared and distrusted her so on her sixteenth birthday she left her home of the past fifteen or so years and traveled in hopes of finding others that survived. It had been a year and a half since her departure and she had ran across several clues, there were rumors of three other sayians running around still in Frieeza's service, that combined with the knowledge that Sayian children that are born weak are often sent to other planets to conquer them over a span of a few years had given her hope that she would be able to find others like her. Then maybe they would be strong enough to avenge the anilliation of their race.

Kyuuri made a few quick adjustments to the helm, after plotting the new course she smiled, it would take four months to reach her new destination but she would get there. But first she needed to become stronger due to her lack of strong opponents she only had a power level of three hundred and she knew that the others out there were a lot stronger than her, so with renewed vigor she left the cockpit and resumed training in her ships gravity room.

---------- Tendo Dojo ------------

As Akane finished her story, Nodoka felt an overwhelming urge to strangle the child for her stupidity, by glancing around the table she saw that she was not the only one whom was struggling not to give into the urge. After repeating to herself, "_I will not give in to my urges and slap this stupid, stupid, stupid girl for her own stupidity."_ She said, "Akane dear, why is it that you have so little faith in my son. Whom I might add has saved you on many occasions."

Akane let out a very unfeminine snort and blurted out, "Trust Ranma, yeah right. That pervert only wants to get into my pants, maybe if he was not always running around with his floozies I might have had some faith in him. But all he does is…"

Nabiki had been sitting listening to Akane speak and was unable to take any more of it. It was just too aggravating to listen to, her sister's stubbornness and distrust had cost Akane any real chance of finding a man that was in love with her and not delusionally fixated on her. With a sudden burst of inspiration nabiki said, "Ryouga, I am quite thirsty. This tea, while good as it may be, has not quenched my thirst. Do you think that you could pour me some of that nice ice cold water that is right in front of you?"

Ryouga nervously met Nabiki's eyes after hearing her question, he was about to respond when kasumi said, "Nabiki, Ryouga is a guest. Besides what is he going to pour the water into? Just give me a moment and I will be right back and pour some water for you."

Nabiki smirked at her sisters lame attempt to chastise her and replied, "No kasumi, I'll just use my tea cup. There is no sense in dirtying another cup, when I have an empty one right here."

Kasumi looked scandalized and said, "Nabiki, it's not proper."

Nabiki could barely contain a snort as she said, "Sister, it might not be proper but we are gathered here for a matter of great importance and family honor. I am sure that Aunty has many things to do today and would most likely appreciate it if we let go of some of the decorum to expedite this conversation. Besides, I am certain that Ryouga does not mind. I mean it's not like some ice cold water is going to cause him to melt or something."

Kasumi tried to protest but was silenced by her father wailing, "Oh such shame. My daughter has forgotten proper manners because Ranma ran off. The schools will never be joined now and my daughter has become an uncivilized barbarian."

Genma ever the opportunist replied in kind, "It is the boy's fault. His dishonorable actions has infected your daughter, there is only one thing we can do to save her. It's Genma's"

"And Soun's"

"Operation, find the boy and make him marry Akane so that the schools will be joined and Nabiki will be cured of her insolence."

Nabiki nearly sweat dropped from the short speech, ignoring the dimwitted duo she looked at Ryouga and saw that his face had relaxed some. Slightly agitated at Ryouga's look of relief nabiki was about to speak when she was cut off.

"Enough. Honestly, it is just a glass of water; daddy there is no reason to throw a fit. And just so you know I am not going to marry that freakin monster."

/slap/

All eyes turned to Nodoka as she brought herself back to the table. With a menacing glare to the youngest tendo she said, "That is more than enough. Genma, Soun sit down now and shut up. As for you young lady, you will cease your insults of my son. He is an honorable man and I will no longer tolerate your attitude young lady do you understand? Further more I will no longer support this family's claim on my son, he deserves better than that mistrusting tramp who would take the word of my sons rivals over his own." Holding up her hand to keep the audience from acting out she continued, "Akane Tendo, you are no longer my sons fiancée and I will not hesitate to stifle you if you should dishonor his name again."

Akane was about to lash out but was instantly convinced to obey the older woman from the looks she was receiving. In a meek voice she replied, "Yes Aunty."

Nodoka straightened out her kimono and said, "There, that solves that. Now Ryouga I believe that nabiki asked you to pour her a glass of water."

Ryouga stared dumbly at the pitcher in front of him, in the past few minutes he had been relieved that he was not going to have to pour the water then he was happy that Akane badmouthed Ranma. His happiness had turned to anger once Mrs. Saotome chastised his love Akane; this was quickly turned to feelings of uneasiness as his prior predicament came back with a vengeance. Looking around the table had offered him no assistance, Akane looked like she was angry but very reluctant to anger Nodoka any further. Mr. Tendo and Panda-man were quivering in fear of Mrs. Saotome's wrath. Kasumi had her usual nice happy smile but there was also a hint of frustration. He did not even want to look at Ranma's mother so instead he turned to nabiki whose smirk was just daring him to say anything other than yes. Defeated he said, "Yes mam."

Gaining control of his nervous extremities Ryouga reached for the pitcher and Nabiki's teacup. Shakily he picked them both up and brought them slightly closer to himself. Careful as to not spill any of the shape altering liquid Ryouga began to pour the water into the cup.

Nabiki was not one whom liked to pass up an opportunity and had been enjoying the floorshow so far, but she wanted it to move along. After calculating several different courses of action, Nabiki made up her mind. Making sure that she was kneeling with her legs underneath the table as far as they would go she faked a yawn, rose slightly and stretched her self out.

Nabiki's stretch caused the table to slide slightly across the floor and strike Ryouga in his abdomen. This caused Ryouga to lose his balance and the pitcher to jerk back and send its contents directly into his face.

Startled Kasumi let out an, "Oh, my." As she witnessed Ryouga's transformation into the cutest little black piglet.

The only other person in the room that showed surprise was Akane. She watched horrified as her new honorable boy friend was transformed into her pet. She was about to rise up and deliver punishment when she felt her legs go numb. Unable to speak she watched as Cologne appeared and retrieved Ryouga.

Holding the little piggy by its bandana Cologne said, "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I have information regarding Ranma and what happened on the journey back to Japan."

Nabiki stared at the elder not letting her curiosity show in her expressions. As she watched events play out she thought, "_This is news, she did not say son in law. I wonder what this has to do with what happened."_

Cologne whipped out a towel with her free hand and quickly with a flick of her wrists cleaned up the fallen water while maintaining her grip on Ryouga. After she was finished she said, "I am truly sorry for imposing but I feel I have some important news for Akane. Do you mind if I sit down, a woman my age needs her rest?" The latter was said with a light cackle.

Kasumi replied, "Yes, of course, sit down let me go get you some tea."

Cologne sat down and waited for Kasumi to return before she continued. Once Kasumi was back she said, "I can tell that some of you are curious as to find out why I have not referred to Ranma as son in law, well his recent defeat of Saffron has shown me the light and I have decided that I will no-longer allow Shampoo to pursue him." After taking a look around the table and receiving blank stares from everyone except Nodoka and Nabiki she clarified with a sigh, "I mean that I have revoked both the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage. He is no longer under any obligations imposed by Amazon law."

Genma and Soun were about to jump for joy but they were stopped by a menacing glare from Nodoka.

Kasumi was happy for Ranma and said, "Oh my, I bet Ranma-kun will be happy about that."

Surprisingly Nodoka and Nabiki both nodded with approval while Ryouga just went, "Bwe, Bwe, Bweee."

Akane was unable to move and it was frustrating her to no end. Cologne had paralyzed her and she was forced to listen unable to deliver proper punishment to Ryouga. It was during this time that her rational mind said to her, "_At least he doesn't turn into a girl. Maybe he was going to tell me but was afraid of what I would think. He knows how much I love p-chan I probably hurt his feelings and forced him to do it."_ At this point the author say's denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

Cologne went on and said, "My decision was also in part due to Ranma's sudden massive increase in power, I have to admit that I would like to know how he was able to gain such strength in so little time."

Not wanting to disclose Ranma's true heritage at that time Nodoka just replied with, "Ranma was given a blessing that my husband had foolishly sealed up out of pride. At the last moments of the battle the seal was broken and Ranma's hidden strength was returned to him."

Cologne nodded and said, "I see, perhaps later you would tell me of how this blessing happened? " Seeing the Saotome matriarch slightly blush Cologne's curiosity was perked but she knew now was not the time. After clearing her throat she said, "Now for the real reason I came here today, Shampoo come in."

Everyone watched as Shampoo dejectfully walked into the room and knelt before Akane in a submissive position.

After a minute Shampoo said, "Akane Tendo, Shampoo has brought dishonor to herself and tribe. Shampoo asks for forgiveness for misleading Akane. Pig-boy and Shampoo lie to Akane about Ranma. Ranma have no choice but kill Saffron. If Saffron lived he too too powerful for Ranma to defeat, then Saffron kill us all. Ranma love you lots, Shampoo just not listen."

All Akane could do was listen as the truth was revealed. Tears streaked out from her eyes but the rest of her body was unable to move. She screamed to herself at her own stupidity, everything made sense now. Ranma was no monster, she was the monster.

------------ Ranma's island ----------

Ranma had gotten bored with the scanner and was about to put it away when its speaker crackled with life.

The reception was lousy and only a few words were understood, in fact all he made out was, "Sayians… on their way… destroy… one year…" Those words sent chills down his spine; he knew that whomever the speaker was talking to was in great trouble. Somehow, he knew that the trouble was not going to affect his world but was very close to him. Unsure of what to do Ranma went over to his pack and got out his notebook and a pen to write down what his scanner was showing him with the hope that the numbers were significant.

Once he finished he set down the scanner carefully in his pack and made his way to the shoreline to train.

-----------------

----

Notes: I know I might get some flack but I realized that the dbz world lacked women so I made up Kyuuri, yes she is a sayian but she was raised by enemies of her people but she still wants to find others. I will go more into her character and reasoning in later chapters. I also feel like I could of made the last scene with Akane more dramatic but I will probably expand on it in the next chapter if I don't oh well. Oh and I realize that Bulma made the gravity room or was it her father any way I wanted a way to make Ranma stronger and on his earth there is no tower or kami look out so that's why I did that.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I don't own Ranma or DBZ so sue me if you dare, I happen to have a highly specialized unpaid team of top-notch lawyers so there. Ok I am almost done with chapter 11 of redefining honor, and just started on chapter 8 of reconstructing oneself; the next chapter of making a difference will be out by the end of the month. In addition, I had forgotten that Bardock was given glimpses of the future in the movie but until I do a rewrite (do not hold your breath) just assume he saw Ranma and Goku fighting.

-------------------------------------

------------Tendo dojo ---------------

Inspiration struck Nodoka as she listen to Shampoo wind down her apology. Rising up from her position she said, "Elder Cologne, I wish to speak to you briefly." Turning her attention to the rest of the rooms occupants she said, "If you will excuse me I just want to step outside briefly to talk to Elder Cologne I will be right back."

Cologne nodded, after handing off p-chan off to Nabiki she said, "Ok child. Nabiki hold on to Ryouga until I get back."

------------ Outside ---------

Nodoka stood patiently while the elder made herself comfortable on her staff, after a moment she said, "Honored Elder, I was wondering if there was a way to temporarily lock my husbands curse. I do not want him dead for what he has done to Ranma but I do think that some type of punishment is necessary."

Cologne nodded and absentmindedly stroked her chin. After a few minutes of silence she said, "Well there are several ways, unfortunately I only have three means to do so at the restaurant."

Nodoka looked at the elder curiously, realizing that no further words were forthcoming she said, "Such as?"

Cologne let out a soft cackle and replied, "Well there is the Cats tongue that would be almost permanent, the only way to unlock that is for me to make another phoenix pill. I have some water that came from the locking ladle. Then there is a necklace that I have, unfortunately that will not work because I can be removed by the wearer rather easily."

Nodoka nodded and said, "Tell me about the first two."

Cologne sighed, from the way Nodoka spoke she knew nothing about how her son had been locked before. With a slight shake of her head from the foolishness of her actions the matriarch of the amazons said, "When I first met Ranma I used a pressure point on him to lock him in his cursed form. The way it works is it makes the person extremely sensitive to water. Cold water seems warmer but warm water is unbearable and causes the victim to feel like they are being burned. The only way to reverse it is to ingest a phoenix pill that would give the victim an immunity to heat. Phoenix pills are rare and take several years to make. The other way is if I use some water I have that will lock Genma's curse. It is old and will last only a few years, I keep a small amount of water from the locking ladle on hand for punishment and I was going to use some on Ranma to trick him, unfortunately, Prince Herb is indebted to Ranma and would not hesitate to unlock Ranma's curse should I have used it on him. In my current supply I have water that will lock curses from a week to somewhere around ten years, so I leave it up to you on which you wish to use."

Nodoka stood silently as the elder spoke about how she had tormented her son as well as what she had planned. After taking several deep breaths she said, "Elder, while I am disappointed and upset at the treatment of my son, I would ask that you retrieve some of the water you have that would lock Genma for five or six years, that way once Ranma returns he will not have to deal with him right away. I also ask that you retrieve the water immediately so genma can start his punishment right after I get him to sign a few papers. After this is done perhaps we can discuss some of what you have done to my son because it appears that he was not entirely forth coming in his explanation of his troubles."

Cologne sighed internally; she knew her past actions with Ranma were coming to bite her in the butt. Hopefully she would be able to make amends, that way no matter what the rest of the council of elders say her actions are in the open and will not be used against her. Bowing her head she said, "Allow me a few minutes and I will be back with the water."

Nodoka nodded as she went back inside. Upon her re entry she promptly sat down in front of her soon to be ex-husband and slid over a few documents."

Genma seeing the papers but not wanting to read them asked, "Woman, what are these for?"

Nodoka smiled and thought, "_Sometimes Genma is just too much of an idiot."_ Out loud, she said, "Husband signing these papers is your only chance to have any remote hope that the tendo and Saotome clans can be joined."

Normally the tone of Nodoka's voice would have tipped him off to something being wrong but after the day's drama, he was unsure of what was happening. So with out even reading over the papers he shrugged and signed them, and promptly returned them to his wife.

Nodoka smiled as she inspected the papers, after ensuring that everything was legit and had been signed, she placed the papers into the folds of her kimono. Turning her attention to the distraught pig in Nabiki's care she said, "Well I guess that I need to deal with you now, let's see. On many occasions you claim to wish my son death, sometimes when it is beneficial to you, you work with Ranma. Your overall actions are dishonorable, such as sleeping with my son's fiancée; you lie and use your position as a pet to gather rather intimate knowledge to use against my son. You conspired to destroy Ranma's happiness. I wonder what should I do with you."

Ryouga was furious at the audacity of this woman, after putting on his most indigent scowl he said, "Bweee, BWEEE BWEE." Translated into Japanese it meant, "Damm you Ranma, I will have my revenge for this insult against my honor."

Nodoka smiled taking in guilty pleasure at seeing this cur squirm, she was about to say something when she heard a hissing noise followed by a splash. Diverting her attention, she saw Cologne standing behind a now panda-fied Genma.

Cologne cackled with some mirth, after calming down she said, "I have wanted to do that for some time." Seeing the questionable stares directed at her she said, "I just used a variation of the ultimate weakness moxibustion technique on him. It will leave genma weakened but not totally defenseless. Then I went and locked him in his cursed form for six of so years."

Genma panicked and grabbed the near by kettle. After a sufficient dowsing of hot water he nearly fainted when he did not change back. Instead, he leapt to his feet and attempted to lash out at the three hundred year old crone. This proved futile because she seemed to be able to track his movements and knocked him into the back yard. With his head, spinning genma tried to get up but was restrained as he felt something wrap around his neck. Coming to his senses, he held up a sign that read/What was that for/

Nodoka smiled as she walked out of the house seeing her former husband in chains. With her smile not leaving her face she said, "Genma, you are no longer my husband, those papers you signed were a ruse and really divorce papers. Also being that you are now locked into your panda form, I have decided to sell you to a zoo. The money earned will mostly go to repaying Ukyo for the loss of her dowry. The rest will be put into a trust fund for our son. Don't worry though you will spend out the next several years living in the lap of luxury, your every whim will be catered for. It truly is a great deal for you, all that you are required to do is birth as many panda's as your hips will allow."

Genma growled and held up another sign. /What are you talking about/

Flip

/I am a man. /

Nodoka laughed and said, "Oh I don't think so, the closest you ever came to being a man was on our wedding night and I might add that that was rather short lived and insufficient." Seeing that her now former husband looked to be enraged she added, "Look at it this way, the life of a martial artist is fraught with peril. By doing this you will be protecting an endangered species from its destruction and your retirement is secured."

With her piece said Nodoka turned to walk away, stopping at the door she added, "Later panda-chan."

------------ Inside -----------

Nabiki was still holding the struggling p-chan, Akane was still locked in her position, Soun was letting the dams loose with the fate of his friend, Shampoo had taken her leave and Cologne was sitting next to Kasumi who was just sitting there attempting to not look distressed at the recent upheavals of status. '

With her smile from earlier still in place Nodoka said, "Well Ryouga, I guess all I have to do is figure out how I am going to handle you. I guess I could ask Cologne here to lock you in your cursed form, perhaps having a few liters of piglets would mellow you out some."

Hearing what the former Saotome matriarch said gave Ryouga newfound strength to break free from his captors. After leaving Nabiki's clutches, he rook off and disappeared around the corner into parts unknown.

Nabiki looked shell shocked down at her now empty arms, with a slight frown on her face she said, "Forgive me Aunty I did not realize how strong Ryouga could be in his cursed form."

Nodoka just waved it off and said, "It's ok Nabiki, while I am uncertain to his reception if he should return here I do know that he is no longer a threat to my son."

Nabiki was unsure of what to make out of the words that were spoken by her Aunty, after a minute of gazing into her eyes nabiki just decided to let the matter drop for the meantime.

Nodoka looked down at her non-existent watch on her wrist and exclaimed, "My look at the time, I need to be going soon if I am going to make it to the court house. First though if you all would not mind I need to discuss a few things with Akane."

As the room cleared out, soun was dragged off by his ear from an agitated Nabiki, Cologne was about to undo the pressure point that was keeping the youngest Tendo in place.

Seeing what Cologne was about to do Nodoka raised her hand and said, "Elder Cologne, I think that it is for the best if you leave Akane as is so she can think about how her actions have affected her."

The room was emptied leaving only the former Saotome Matriarch and the youngest tendo to have one last one-sided conversation.

Nodoka examined the girl with a small frown, the only evidence that Akane was still alive was the heaving of her chest and the steady flow of tears running down her cheeks after a moment she said, "Akane I want you to listen and listen good. For some reason my son loved you and only you. He had women throwing themselves at him on countless occasions but he rarely strayed from your side, the only times he did was when he was under the influence of some potion or magical enchantment, or if he was in search of a cure so you would not have to accept him as a half-man. I know that I am sugar coating his actions taken for a cure but realize this, if you had accepted him as he was he probably would not have ran off every time a cure was thrown in his face."

After a brief dramatic pause she continued, "The world is filled with what if's and I could have's but that is not what I want to talk to you about. While it is true that your actions have not only brought dishonor to yourself but they have also left my son heart broken. I find myself hard pressed on what to do. On one hand, you were taken advantage of but on the other if you would have had more faith in my son you would not be in this mess. I don't know maybe you never loved my son maybe you did, the fact of the matter is now it is over."

Seeing the young woman's tears intensify she said, "Yes it is now over, I guess the real question is what are you going to do? In about a year or so, my son will return to me, hopefully with his heart healed. Who knows what will happen between now and then, the important thing is that now you have an opportunity to find yourself. Maybe your path leads to martial arts, maybe it doesn't, and perhaps you will spend the time attempting to better yourself; perhaps not. It all depends on what you want out of your life; the engagement that you have been thrown into is now at an end. Who knows maybe by the time Ranma returns you will have grown up. At that point if you should still desire my son seek me out, you know where I live, and I will see if you are worthy of my sons heart. Know this though, I can make no promises nor do I know where he is or where he will be."

Nodoka rose back to her feet and said, "That is all I wanted to say. Good luck Akane."

------------------- Two days later on Ranma's island -----------------

Ranma growled in frustration, he was having problems working out. This was something that he was unused to having to deal with. His power level had finally leveled off and was sitting at 514 now. He had found out that his former routine was now almost useless. The only thing he could do to get any real exhausting exorcise with was if he flew around the island several hundred times, the weight of his pack barely slowed him down. The workout got slightly more difficult once he started to incorporate random ki blasts but the effect was still negligible.

Ranma landed lightly not even disturbing the sand on the beach, after pacing around a bit in frustration he sighed and thought, "_What am I going to do? I need to get stronger but at the rate I am going at it will never happen." _In mid step, Ranma let out a frustrated kick that scattered sand in the air. After calming down again he continued, "_I wish I had someone to train with. This is just ridicules, I am now too strong for Happossi or Cologne to even offer any help with sparring. Oh sure they could teach me some more techniques but the real question is do I want to learn them and is it worth it? No its not worth it, if I ask the letch to train me I will have to put up with constant harassment every moment that he is around, being the only one on this island with him is a level of hell that I dare not expose myself to. The old ghoul is only slightly better, if she was here with me she would probably be trying to constantly guilt me into joining her tribe and that is the last thing I want to happen."_

With a sigh, Ranma sat down on the beach and assumed a meditative _position_. As he relaxed he thought, "_Perhaps Herb could help, I know he is strong and hopefully he has been training. I wish Saffron would of just let us leave and not tried to blindside me, I have the feeling that fully powered he would be one tough cookie."_

Shaking his head he thought, "_Want in one hand shit in the other, which one is going to fill up first? No I can't think like that. I did what was necessary at the time, besides he didn't really die, he was reborn right afterward and will probably come back at me for revenge in a few years. All this thinking and I am nowhere closer to where I was before in attempting to figure out a more effective training routine."_

Ranma was about to call it quits for the night when inspiration hit him, with a shout of, "OF COURSE, THAT'S IT." he ran off back into his camp to retrieve the scroll that his father had.

----------- A few minutes later ---------

After starting a fire and starting dinner Ranma sat down to read the full contents of the scroll his father used to weaken him all those years ago. The more Ranma read the more excited he got, it turns out that the scroll had several alternate forms to weaken oneself. None were permanent and could easily be preformed without any assistance. The only limiting factor was the maximum potential of the subject. If Ranma wanted to he could reduce his strength down to a fifth of its current strength and be able to rebuild it. According to the scroll, the weaker one made thyself the faster the persons strength would increase. According to the scroll if Ranma lowered his power level to around 100 he would in theory once he reached back up to, his current level be ten times stronger once he undid the technique. The scroll did ward that if he should excide his potential he would burn out literally, once he released it. Ranma scoffed at that, call it arrogant pride or some type of inner knowledge but he knew he could be a lot stronger.

As his meal cooked, Ranma started to think about what he would need to do to increase his strength and power. He knew that now that he knows what he is capable of doing he should be able to retrain up to his current standards in a few months time. At that point the figured that he could just release the technique and then after a few days reapply it and repeat until he was satisfied with the results. The only faceable problem Ranma could think of was the immediate increase of strength that he would have to adjust to. He knew from experience that Ryouga had problems controlling the raw power that he possessed but his style was focused on strength compared to Ranma's school of speed. Unfortunately, speed could only bring him up to one level where a combination of speed strength and ki power would bring Ranma to new heights.

After stirring his meal, Ranma walked over to his pack to make out a list of all the other supplies that he would need. He knew that he needed a weight set and several hundred pounds of weight even though after he used the technique his levels would be seriously decreased. After further contemplation, he decided to add several ankle and wrist weights to assist in his speed. After further contemplation he added a few weighted vests and another pack that he could use with the weights to further his maximums. Looking around his campsite Ranma realized that he was going to spend at least a year at his present location. He decided to add some tools and some lumber to his list. He was not going to spend a lot of money on the lumber, just enough to build a decent sized shed that would offer a more steady shelter from the tropical weather that frequented islands along the equator. Ranma was about to set down his list when he realized that he was going to need a few more supplies if he truly intended to stay at the island for a year.

The island while not very large only had three decent pools of water, one was perfect for bathing because of its clean waters and the fact that it seemed to be connected to an underground stream. Among the other two only one had drinkable water, the other one was too murky for Ranma's taste. After deciding that he was, going to be too engrossed in his training to worry about running out of supplies Ranma added a large amount of drinking water as well as a large quantity of non-perishable goods. Happy that his list seemed to be finished Ranma folded it up carefully and set it in his wallet to ensure that he would not forget it.

----------- The next day ----------------

Ranma sighed as he finished his last supply run. He had managed to get everything that he figured he would need to the island in four trips. The loads were not so much heavy as what they were cumbersome even with his uncanny balancing abilities. The only dilemma he had now was whether or not he was going to use the moxibustion technique today. He felt worn out from all the flying that combined with the fact that he had only just started to fly at decent speeds in the past day or so left him feeling slightly spent. With a shrug, he figured that he would apply the technique after he made an extremely late lunch. That way he would be slightly recovered before he started to rearrange his campsite and assemble his temporary home.

------------ Six weeks later -------------

Ranma landed with a thud, he was completely exhausted. In the past week, he had broken his previous power threshold and was now leveled out at a little over six hundred. It had been difficult but he persevered.

It was in the middle of his third week that his weights became too light to offer any further assistance with his quest to become stronger. At that point, he had spent two days meditating on his solution to his problems. On the second day, he had the inspiration to start utilizing as much ki as what he could instead of hoarding it and keeping it hidden as he had been taught. It was on the fourth week that he started to use the straps and chains that he had used to transport everything to the island for training. It was simple he would either fly around or swim in the water until he found large boulders and then strap the chains to them and fly around carrying them only stopping to do some mid air katas.

That had lead to his training taking new heights as he wore himself out a lot faster and his loads became heavier when he was low on ki. He had originally thought that running out of ki would kill him and after he thought about it, he figured it was right if he was just a normal human, nut he was only half-human. His other half seemed to thrive when it was in danger of collapsing more so than before he had faced saffron. He had tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but it eluded him to no end (Don't worry I will give an explanation in a few chapters).

What little he knew of his father's race suggested that with every battle would come an increase in strength and to par with Ranma's life that did seem to be the case. That still left no explanation as to why he was able to increase his abilities as fast as what he was doing. It had taken him almost his entire life just to get to a power level of 514, however after only six weeks of specialized training he had managed to surpass it while hindered by a moxibustion technique.

---------- Three months on Ranma's island --------------

For the past three months Ranma's routine consisted of waking up, exorcize, make breakfast, exorcize, lunch, exorcize, dinner, then with the last few hours of daylight Ranma would read to expand his knowledge. Once darkness came across the skies Ranma would then sit down on the beach to meditate and sort out his feelings, so far he was almost over Akane. Nevertheless, he also realized that it would be some time before he considered having any relationship other than a friendship. There was also an added benefit to his self-imposed isolation; he had finally came to terms with his curse. He figured that it gave him some benefits and without baka panda's continuous harpings about manliness, it was just easier to see the benefits.

Even with all his soul searching and meditation Ranma slumped down in defeat, he was in another rut. His training had stagnated once again and he felt that without some form of divine intervention he would not be able to get any stronger. It was not that he felt that he reached his limits; it was more of a lack of a sparring partner that had driven him into his current situation.

He had realized that the moxibustion technique was now useless to him. After his first few days on the island, he had been using the techniques maximum and applied it a total of two times. After three months, he had once again leveled off at a little over ten thousand. Even if he used the technique again, it would only lower him to somewhere around two thousand and that was still too strong for a lot of his training.

His chains could only support so much weight and when Ranma had decided to just forgo the chains and attempt to just fly around carrying larger boulders, he had realized that there were limits to the size of what he could carry before it would break apart from strain.

After realizing the limits with carrying around large boulders (some would say small islands), Ranma started to patrol the southern waters of Antarctica in search of large icebergs to carry around. That had worked for a time; it was during that time that Ranma accidentally discovered a way to control his curse. He had been flying around pushing out as much ki as what he could to get the maximum out of his work out when he a she at the time from the melting ice water, suddenly changed back into her male form. The transformation had caused him to stumble in mid-flight effectively causing him to splash down in the water reversing his transformation. After some meditation later that night Ranma realized that the closer, he came to exhaustion the hotter his ki would get. Further introspection made Ranma realize that as with the soul of ice he could make his ki warm up the water hot enough to withstand the change. It would only work with rain and other partial exposure to water but after keeping at it, he could stall off the change submersed for a small time.

-------- In space ----------

Kyuuri looked at the readings her ship was sending her and smiled, she had finally found someone like her. According to the ship though there was some variance in the individual, he as the ship ascertained was half saiyan and half native to this planet. The readout she was reading also said that he had a decent power level comparable to her own. Thinking happy thoughts about the possibility of not being alone anymore, she put in a course that would bring her right to the where the person was.

--------- Ranma's island ---------

Ranma was just starting to make dinner when he felt a large power level heading right for him at a high rate of speed. After dousing his fire Ranma ascended into the skies to seek out the source of the power and was sent flying as a ship decided to occupy the same space as him. Climbing out of the crater Ranma once again took to the skies. He stopped just in front of a large sleek craft that resembled the saucer section of the starship enterprise-e (the sovereign class not galaxy class).

---------- On the bridge -----------

Kyuuri nearly drooled at the fine specimen of a man before her ship; she just knew that this is the one she was looking for. He was of average height with a muscular build but not overly so, his build seemed to scream power, strength and speed all in one. He had his hair braided into a pigtail and was wearing Saiyan armor that left little to the imagination. Setting her ship to hover she left to find the closest hatch.

---------- Outside of the ship -------------

Ranma was unsure what to do, this ship had just appeared out of nowhere and sent him sprawling into the ground, after getting up, he had flown to what looked like the front of the ship and was waiting for something. He was about to circle the ship when a hatch popped open revealing a young woman around his age with a body that was a few inches taller than his girl form, breasts that were smaller than his own but matched her curves rather nicely and raven colored hair styled similar to Nabiki's style. She was wearing a similar outfit to his own with the exception of instead of wearing the armor she was wearing a tank top. Overall Ranma thought her body was by far better than any of his fiancées.

As Kyuuri left the confines of her ship she felt nervous as what to do, she had no illusions about her race and knew that most of them were bad news. She also knew that the sayians environment also had a lot to do with their behavior, but there was still the ingrained need to become stronger present in all of her race. Swallowing her uneasiness she took to the air stopping a few feet away from the man, she said, "Hi, I'm Kyuuri. Sorry about running you over."

----

---------

Notes: ok I introduced Kyuuri to Ranma. I am hopping that I can make some chemistry with Ranma's self imposed isolation and Kyuuri's loneliness. Oh about the power levels I am pretty sure that Vegeta was at 19000 or something like that when he faced Goku, I am not sure though so if anyone knows the correct power levels let me know if not I will just change them to what I want to make them more comparable to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: chapter 11 of redefining honor will be finished and posted tomorrow. I know that I made Ranma stronger than Goku in power level in the last chapter but I assure you that will not always be the case. I realized that Ranma has no access to the kao ken so he would have to be comparable to Vegeta with out a special technique that increases his power, except for the neko ken, but I have a plan for that as well. I know I let Ryouga off rather light but I need him for the later plot.

-------

I do not own Ranma or DBZ; if I did, I would probably have others write for me while I enjoy the high life(miller).

--------

-

-------------

Kyuuri nervously waited for the young man to introduce himself, hoping that he would not take offense to her beaming him with the ship.

Ranma was nervous; this woman had almost stolen his trademark greeting after slamming a ship into him. He briefly thought, "_Why is it that whenever I meet someone I usually get hit." _Turning his attention back into reality Ranma just floated there unsure of what to do. The woman did not seem like an enemy, though her strength seemed to rival his own. That caused him to wonder because his mother had told him that saiyans were a rare and powerful race that had few equals but this girl seemed to have as much power as him but she lacked the trademark tail. He started to think again, "_She could be a Saiyan, but she lacks a tail or she could be from a different race out there it is a big universe. But if she is a Saiyan then I need to be careful because they are not a very friendly race. She could be here to conquer this planet but I do not sense any ill intent from her at all. Why is she staring at me like she is waiting for something? Hmm… Oh, crap, I have been floating here for a few minutes; she must be waiting for me to introduce myself. Man, I can't believe that I forgot to introduce myself; I guess that is what happens when one isolates themselves for large periods of time. Crap I am still doing it."_

Ranma chuckled nervously, scratched the back of his neck and said, "I am Ranma Himura, sorry about ignoring you for a bit. It has been a few months since I have had anyone to talk to. I guess I kind of forgot you were there."

Kyuuri just giggled after a minute she noticed that Ranma was starting to get annoyed so she said, "I'm sorry about that it is just that I haven't had anyone to talk to for quite awhile either."

With his curiosity perked Ranma said, "Oh, really? Well it has been awhile but if you want you could join me down there at my campsite and we could talk for a bit. I do have some questions that I want to ask you?"

Kyuuri perked up and said, "Ok, first I need to park my ship."

------------- A few minutes later -----

Ranma was attempting to make some tea. Normally it was something that he could do with little effort. His problem was that his grip was destroying the tea packets as he tried to grab a hold of them. It was frustrating him to no end, similar things had been happening to him for the past several days and he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Being a martial artist of his caliber meant that he should have excellent control of his extremities but it seemed that ever since he had released the pressure point his control had degraded overnight. According to his scroll control was not supposed to be an issue because he should be able to adapt with little effort just like he did the last time he released the technique. Growling in irritation Ranma finally managed to finish preparing the tea. Now if only he could grasp the cup without destroying it completely.

---------- A minute later --------------------

Ranma felt like slamming his head into a tree, here he was, the tea was ready but he has destroyed almost every cup that he tried to hold onto. In a pile near the bushes, there was a collection of homemade clay and wooden cups as well as a few plastic and tin ones as well.

The reason why he had so many cups was that three months is a lot of time to oneself and with no radio or other means of entertaining himself Ranma had taken whittling and pottery as a hobby. He had chosen those two after reading one of the many books he had brought with himself to the island. The book was a basic survival story about a man on a deserted desert isle; he had thought that the topic was similar enough to his own situation. He was unprepared though for how useful the book was. It not only told a story but it was detailed enough to give him plenty of ideas to keep from getting bored, hence his two hobbies.

Ranma stalked back into his tent looking for any other cups that he had laying about. As he scanned his tent, he noticed two large coconut cups that were connected via rope. Blushing Ranma remembered what he had used them for.

------------- Flashback, one month ago. -------------

Ranma was bored, he was too exhausted to continue training and he did not feel like doing any reading, pottery, or whittling. He debated to himself on whether or not he should change into something else, but then he realized that he had very few clothes.

He had left a good portion of his clothes with his mother after she gave him the Saiyan body suits and armor. That had left him with only a few of his Chinese silks, two bathing suits and a half dozen of the Saiyan uniforms. He had decided against bringing anything for his female form because they were either too girly, a result of his Ranko facade, or disguises that he wouldn't need on an island by himself.

Not sure, on what he wanted to do Ranma stripped and donned one of his boxers and went to the beach to bask in the sun. As he lay there, his mind drifted over the past year. He remembered all the good times he had had as well as the bad times. For some reason his mind kept drifting back to the eccentric/insane principal who had a Hawaii fetish. With a grin he realized that principal Kuno would be extremely jealous of Ranma laying there in the tropics enjoying the peace and quiet.

Ranma started to compare his island to what he knew about Hawaii. Both were paradises but his was lacking in a few ways: one such way was the lack of other people but to Ranma that was a blessing because he did not want to deal with anyone at the moment. There were also the modern connivances but after a life on the road, Ranma did not mind going with out. He figured the only thing missing was the girls in the grass skirts but Ranma did not want to deal with any women at the moment.

As he, lay there staring off into the skies his mind kept drifting back to girls in grass skirts with coconut tops. One thing that total isolation does to somebody is it starts to expand ones imagination. Perhaps it is a way to keep one from going insane or it could be the onset of insanity. Either way Ranma was well on the road to join his fellow male population in regards to his fantasies. So he laid there imagining all the woman he knew wearing nothing but grass skirts and coconut tops.

Surprisingly the first woman he thought of was Ms. Hinako and her well-developed assets. He then started to picture Nabiki and Kasumi; he winced when he pictured Akane like that and quickly turned his mind to Ukyo. Nevertheless, for some reason he could only picture her wearing the skirt part, he rally did not mind that though. His mind continued to drift; eventually he started to think about his own girl form and wondered how she would look in one. For some reason he just could not see it, maybe it was because he was a guy and guy's don't wear grass skirts and coconut bras or it could have been that he had never worn anything like that before and had no basis on how he would look.

Ranma tried to push his thoughts away from his girl form but it was relentless and would not leave, no matter what he thought up his thoughts came back to what she would look like. After several confusing/annoying minutes, Ranma decided to do something about it.

Ranma carefully gathered all the necessary supplies and went into his small cabin. After locking the door and placing several large items in front of the door, Ranma reached out with his senses to ensure that he would not be interrupted. After calming his shaking nerves, he started to assemble the out fit never letting his guard down. About an hour later he finished, with his hands shaking he started to disassemble the mess obstructing the door so he could get some water to change forms.

After placing the new outfit in his pack and gently covering it with his other clothes, Ranma went outside to get some water. A few minutes later Ranma was back inside her cabin and replacing the obstacles in front of the door. Satisfied that the door was now secure Ranma once again reached out with her senses to make sure that there was nobody around. Once again satisfied, that there was nobody else around Ranma started to remove her clothing from her pack. Once she got down to where her new outfit was Ranma's hands started to shake again in realization as to what she was about to do. For the first time ever in her life she was going to put on something that men fantasized about women wearing and she was doing it not because she had to but because she was curious.

After calming herself once more, she slid off her boxers and started to dress carefully making sure that she did not damage the outfit. As she finished donning the outfit, she began to search for a mirror. After all what was the point to go through all of the effort to see how she would look in a grass skirt if she did not get to see herself. With a frustrated sigh, she realized that the only mirror she had was a small shaving mirror that no matter how she angled it, it was just too small for her to see herself. She pouted for a few minutes before inspiration once again reared its ugly head. This time she took her time in removing the obstacles from the door, unconscious enjoying the feel of the rough grass skirt and the weird feel off the coconut bra against her skin. Keeping her senses on high alert, she went outside and made her way over to the crystal clear pool that she used for bathing. Once she reached her destination, she took flight and positioned herself to where she was parallel to the water.

The sight that greeted her caused her to blush at first because gravity apparently allowed no modesty. After apply a little ki into her outfit and straitening it out to where she was no longer giving herself a free show, Ranma took the time to analyze herself. Her pigtail was hanging loosely over her shoulder, the skirt was resting just below her bellybutton the coconut cups were just barely large enough to contain her ample bosom. Her overall reflection was stirring some rather disturbing thoughts to form in her head. She was not thinking about men or anything like that; no what made her thoughts disturbing was her observation on how good she looked. Before today she had never really had any appreciation for her female form, it was merely a tool to assist in her day-to-day struggles. Today though she saw it for what it was, an opportunity, maybe a blessing, or perhaps a way to understand herself a little more.

----------- End flashback -------------

Ranma shuddered at the memory of the understanding he had done that day, he remembered that he, she at the time had been extremely jumpy at the possibility of being discovered while doing something his former fiancée would have deemed perverted. Shrugging his more perverted thoughts out of his mind Ranma gently picked up the cups and broke the rope connecting the two.

--------- A few minutes later ----------------

Ranma was sitting down at a table he had made out of scrap waiting patiently for his guest to arrive. Sensing a large ki presence approaching him Ranma stood to greet her. Moments before Kyuuri was to arrive in the clearing Ranma noticed the stockpile of broken cups laying in the open. Moving quickly Ranma attempted to gently push the broken items into the bushes; unfortunately, he was still lacking in control and accidentally sent them flying into Leo while at the same time making a rather large dirt cloud. His lungs took offense to the maneuver and he started to cough violently.

Kyuuri stepped into the clearing just in time to see a massive dirt storm kick up. After picking herself up from a face fault she said, "Sorry about that, but I had problems finding somewhere to park my ship."

Ranma tried to act like nothing happened and started to walk over to the table. Unfortunately, his bravado was ruined by his hindered coughing mixed with his attempt at speech.

"Cough, No, Cough, Cough, problem. Cough, was, cough, just, cough, cleanin, cough, up, cough, a, cough, cough, bit."

Looking around at the now dirt covered clearing Kyuuri raised an eyebrow and said, "I see." Internally she thought, "_Perhaps, this is some weird custom native to this planet." _Not sure, on what she was supposed to do she decided to just roll with it. Taking her foot back, a little Kyuuri brought it forward and sprayed the clearing with another layer of dirt.

This time it was Ranma that face faulted. Picking himself off the ground Ranma noticed that the tea was now nothing more than flavored mud. Not wanting to offend he muttered, "Well that could of went worse, at least she hasn't proclaimed her undying love for me." In a much clearer and slightly calmer voice he said, "Um, you know what I did was an accident right?"

Blushing Kyuuri said, "Well honestly, no I didn't. I thought it was some weird alien greeting or something. I did not want to upset you so I kind of just went with the flow."

At first Ranma just stared dumbly, that is until he remembered a set of Amazon laws that were equally as absurd. At that point, the started to loose control and proceeded to bust up laughing.

In response to Ranma's outburst Kyuuri let out a slightly strained nervous giggle.

Coming to his senses Ranma realized a few things: one was that he was currently rolling on the ground laughing his ass off, two his guest had no clue as to why he was laughing. Three she started to look at him as if he was an idiot. With a sigh Ranma stood up, after patting down his clothes in an attempt to clean himself up a little he said, "Sorry about that, I was reminded of something from a while back." After another glance around his campsite, Ranma sighed and said, "Well, I was going to offer you some tea but as you can see we have managed to make a rather big mess here." Deciding to go with plan b Ranma walked over to one of his water coolers and gently lifted the lid to grab a few bottles of water while at the same time using some of his ki to ensure that the cold water did not activate his curse.

After a few failed attempts, Ranma managed to grab two of the bottles. Walking over to Kyuuri, he held one out and said, "Well since this place is such a mess why don't we go to the beach to talk."

Kyuuri took the offered water and followed Ranma to the beach. Once there they talked for a few hours. Kyuuri went first and told Ranma about her history and how she was looking for others of her kind. Ranma listened and was unsure of what to tell this woman, he could tell her whatever he wanted but really did not want to talk much about his past. He reached a compromise with himself; he decided to tell her that he was half Saiyan and gave her a few points of his past. He debated whether or not he should tell her about his curse; he did not want to risk being rejected.

Kyuuri was getting aggravated, Ranma had seemed nice enough but he was less than forthcoming when he was talking about himself. So far he had only told her about a ten year martial arts training journey and a few details from the past year. There was nothing descriptive about it. At first, she thought he was attempting to mislead her but then she thought that he just was not ready to trust her. She thought, "_Hmm, well I know I told him a fair amount about me. I covered the destruction of my people, whom my family was, where my father sent me, how they adopted me and eventually cared for me as if I was their own. I even told him about how lonely I was growing up because almost everyone feared me. There really was not much that I left out; the only important thing that I can think of is why I came here. But I can not tell him that yet, hell I don't even know if I want him to come with me."_

The two walked in an awkward silence for the next several minutes, neither knew what to say to the other. After awhile Kyuuri could not stand it any more, she had been alone foe quite awhile and wanted to enjoy being around people. As a plan started to form in her head, Kyuuri smiled. Lifting herself off the ground, she started to float forward only to turn around once she was a few feet in front of Ranma. With a grin she said, "Wanna fight?"

Ranma was slightly taken aback, with his arms waving in a placating manner he said, "I don't like to fight girls that are weaker than me."

Kyuuri frowned at Ranma's response, with her eyes furrowed into a glare she said, "First of all, I am a Saiyan. I have spent most of my life with people hating me for it but I am still proud of my heritage. Secondly, Saiyan's fight, it is what we do best, and even though I was not raised as a warrior I am still a Saiyan and from a powerful bloodline to boot. Lastly, that whole I don't fight girls is a load of crap, it is a weakness, one that can be exploited and used against you. Perhaps I was wrong to come here; I was looking for a Saiyan not some half-breed baby."

Ranma felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle, wit his anger reaching his boiling point Ranma retorted, "Take that back."

Kyuuri scoffed at him and said, "No."

Ranma was now clenching his fists, blood started to flow slowly out from his enclosed hands. After taking a few deep breaths he said, "Take that back."

Kyuuri smirked, she knew she would get her fight it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. Deciding to up the ante she shot back, "Or what? Is the baby going to cry back to his mommy? Yeah that's it you must be a momma's boy. What's wrong did you make a dodo in diaper?"

Ranma felt his anger cry out for vengeance, narrowing his eyes he softly said, "I'm no baby. I just didn't want to hurt some weak girl because she didn't know better."

It was Kyuuri's turn to get angry now she shot back, "Weak am I? Let me tell you something mister. This weak girl can clean your clock any day of the weak and twice on Tuesday. You are just afraid that you are going to lose."

"No I am not, take that back."

"No, make me."

"Listen you stupid tomboy I don't fight girls."

"How dare you call me a tomboy, I'll have you know that my body is a pillar of womanliness."

Ranma snorted and said, "Bah, pillar of tomboyliness. I know I have seen better."

Kyuuri was really angry now, it was one thing to pick a fight but it was entirely different when someone brought your looks into question. She growled out, "I doubt that you could of seen better, who would want to be around a jerk like you."

With his ego getting the better of him Ranma snorted and said, "I'll have you know that I have women throwing themselves at me left and right." taking a few steps over to the shore line Ranma continued, "Besides, if I want to see better all I have to do is splash my self" After he finished speaking Ranma reached down and splashed himself causing his curse to trigger.

Kyuuri stood there slack jawed as Ranma walked away from the shoreline to stand just a few feet away from her. As she started to come to her senses she thought, "_What the hell is this? It looks to be a full body transformation, sort of like that planet of shemales that I stumbled across awhile back. Maybe it is a weird side effect of cross breeding between different races. I guess I have seen weirder, like the blood sucking pink fluffy bunnies of Seti-alpha six." _With her full composure intact Kyuuri smirked and said, "I think I understand now."

With a scowl on her face Ranma placed her hands on her hips and said, "Good."

Kyuuri continued along her last line of speech absentmindedly, "Yeah I understand completely." Seeing her reluctant opponent nod she continued, "You don't have to worry though; I have stuff in my ship that is capable of repairing your looks once I get done with you. That way you will still be able to get a man. I did not realize that you knew about the fierceness at which a female Saiyan fights, you were just concerned about your ability to find a mate. That's completely understandable."

Letting her anger get the best of her Ranma yelled, "I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A MAN, I AM A MAN DAMMIT. YOU WANTED A FIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT. SHUT UP AND BRING IT TOMBOY." Ranma powered up and took to the skies. Stopping several feet above the water she called out, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted a fight, you turn chicken or something?"

As Kyuuri watched Ranma power up she thought, "_Perhaps I went a little overboard. Well at least I get my fight." _Raising her own power level Kyuuri took to the skies and started to circle Ranma slowly.

Ranma smirked, she was going to put her down fast and easy, after all there is no way that this girl can beat her, Saiyan or not. Making a come-hither motion with her hand, she signaled for the fight to begin.

Kyuuri returned Ranma's smirk and flew forward intent on delivering a two-kick combo to gage her opponent.

Ranma nearly scoffed at Kyuuri's skill level, it seemed that while she had plenty of power and decent control she lacked any real skill above a brawler. Ranma just flew back allowing Kyuuri's attacks to press her.

Kyuuri was getting agitated after her initial attack Ranma was just flying backwards just keeping out of range for her attacks. Biting her lip in aggravation she pulled forth some of her ki, with a shout of, "Eat this." She launched a small beam of energy to Ranma.

Ranma was surprised that she could throw energy blasts at first because of Kyuuri's apparent skill level, this resulted in her being caught off guard, hit in the chest, and sent sprawling into the water below.

Kyuuri started laughing at the look of surprise that adorned Ranma's face when her blast impacted her. Allowing her tone to cross between mocking and mirth she called out, "How's that for a weak girl huh."

Ranma exploded from the water with a roar; she quickly fell upon Kyuuri's position and attempted to deliver a kick to her midsection. Kyuuri just shifted to the side, Ranma's eyes widened as her kick not only missed but also caused her to become unbalanced.

Taking advantage of the situation Kyuuri delivered a quick series of punches to Ranma's face. Ranma attempted to block but her arms overshot their mark and caused her to take almost the full force of the blows. Seeing the look of confusion in Ranma's eyes Kyuuri once again pressed for the advantage. This time she attempted to kick Ranma in the gut.

Sensing the attack Ranma's arms shot down and almost intercepted the kick before it landed, unfortunately, her arms once again missed their mark; however, they were able to grab a hold of the intruding leg on the rebound. Deciding that she needed some space to figure out what was wrong Ranma spun around still holding Kyuuri's leg and launched her down into the water. Wanting to buy a little more time she fired two Moko takabishas in rapid succession.

Ranma fly higher in the skies as she tried to get a handle on the problem she thought, "_What's wrong with me? I know I am having problems with my control but this is ridiculous. It's a good thing pops ain't here otherwise, I would never hear the end of it. I don't understand how my control is this bad, according to the scroll I should be adapting easily." _Looking around she thought, "_Hey where did Kyuuri go, she should have been back by now."_ Ranma was about to look above her when she rolled to the side and sent out a kick.

Kyuuri cursed when she realized she had lost the element of surprise. After dodging Ranma's retaliatory kick, she shot forward in an attempt to tackle her opponent. Ranma sidestepped in mid air and grabbed a hold of Kyuuri as she flew past. Using the momentum she spun slightly and released Kyuuri sending her spinning into the distance. With a brief flare of power Ranma shot after her to deliver a series of punches to her opponent's midsection.

Once again, Kyuuri managed to dodge the assault; this resulted in Ranma being off balance. Taking advantage Kyuuri delivered an elbow to Ranma's spine.

Needing time to think again Ranma allowed herself to crash into the ocean. As she sunk into the murky bottom she thought, "_Ok, I think I got it. My control is messed up because of the technique because it was only used on humans, who do not have the ability to get as strong as what I am. That explains why I keep overshooting my marks, now what can I do to correct it. There is really nothing I can do but spend the next few months retraining from the basics. But how can I defeat Kyuuri, she has a lot better control than me. My only advantage is my skill and experience, she doesn't fight like she has any experience and the only reason she hits me is because of my lack of control." _With a gargled shout of, "I GOT IT." Ranma turned around and flew out of the water.

Kyuuri watched as Ranma re-emerged from the water and flew up towards her position, stopping a few hundred feet away from her.

Ranma smirked evilly as her plan came together, she called out, "I think I know why you wanted to fight me so bad."

Kyuuri raised an eyebrow and replied, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Ranma thought, "_Perfect, now for the bait."_ Clearing her throat she said, "Well, a weak unskilled girl like you obviously wouldn't last a few seconds against a real full blooded Saiyan so you needed to make yourself feel better and come after a Halfling like me thinking that I would just be a pushover."

Kyuuri fumed, "_How dare she insult me like that, to think I actually thought he was cute. I'll show that B$." Unmindful of her emanate danger Kyuuri charged forward._

Ranma noticing that her ploy was working rotated herself to where she was upside down called out, "Yeah you know now that I think about it, and for a girl you have some thick thighs."

Kyuuri started to press forward not realizing that she was slowly being led into an upside down spiral.

"Why do you have to be such a tomboy?"

As the spiral started to close Ranma whispered, "Hiryu"

"Scowling like that is going to give you wrinkles."

"Shoten"

Just as the spiral was coming to a close Ranma said, "You know from this angle I can see down your top."

"DIE, PERVERT."

"Ha."

------------------------- A few hours later ------------------------

Ranma groaned as she awoke. She remembered the last few moments of the battle clearly. Instead of the upside, down Hiryu shoten ha like she had planned something unexpected happened. The twister did form but instead of being upside down, it stayed right side up. The difference was where as a regular Hiryu shoten ha has winds that flow upwards this one had a suction effect. It wound up sucking Ranma from were she was supposed to be safe to the point of the technique causing her to slam into Kyuuri with the full force of the technique grinding into her back. Her only option was to grab a hold of Kyuuri and send her sprawling safely away from her.

Ranma attempted to sit up but was stopped short by a soft set of hands on her chest. Shaking her head she tried to get her vision to clear up, when she heard, "Easy there that was some technique you had there. Somehow I don't think it worked the way you wanted it to."

Ranma half heartily shot out, "Yeah, it was supposed to knock you out."

Kyuuri giggled and said, "Well there is always next time, right?"

Ranma let out a soft laugh and replied, "Yeah, about that. Look, I'm not that good with people, but being alone her for the past three months has helped me somewhat. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm sorry about that. I knew that our power levels were almost equal and I was just letting my mouth run off the handle some."

Kyuuri smiled, she might not know Ranma that well but she did know that she was a prideful individual, a common trait to most Saiyans. Helping Ranma into a sitting position she asked, "So what now?"

Ranma sat there quietly for a few minutes and softly said, "Well, I noticed during the fight that my control needs a lot of work, it's a side effect of the technique I used to get stronger. I also noticed that you don't seem to know much martial arts. I was just thinking you know. It would be kind of good for us if we trained together for awhile."

Kyuuri smiled and replied, "You just want some eye candy to watch as you train."

Ranma sputtered nervously and shot back, "Gah, no it's not like that. I mean, ok you're cute. Gah, I mean… but I'm a girl right now."

Kyuuri started giggling and said, "You're too easy you know that, besides your kind of cute when you get all flustered."

Ranma scowled and said, "I am not cute, I am a guy."

"Of course you are, listen how about we start over? I'm Kyuuri and I'd like to be friends."

------------------------------------------------

Notes: Ok, I thought about it for a while and I figured that I do not need to bore everybody with a lot of details about training. So next chapter will contain a brief summary of their training as well as the introduction to the DBZ cast. The skill level I was attempting to place Kyuuri at was basically a brawler due to her being raised on a planet where she would be feared y the general populace. I also figured that when a saiyan reaches a certain power level ki attacks are instinctual, that's why Kyuuri could do one, it would also explain how Ranma had little problems when he learned the Moko takabisha so fast with out using the scroll Ryouga had. I also attempted to play up Ranma's lack of control because I figures when someone is unused to their strength a lot of their movements become hesitant and clumsy because the person tries to over compisate.

----

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
